A Scaled Heart
by ashleyscribe
Summary: COMPLETE: Devoid of life, love, and having turned to the bottle, a noble who has lost his way is greeted by a midnight mystery one winter night who has an incredible voice...and tail? (YOI x Mermaids -A Prequel to 'Iridescent')
1. Sent

A Scaled Heart

Sent

"Get out, they said," I grumbled. "I'm not a bum."

I kicked the snow. "And I wasn't that loud. Sir Christophe was so much louder and the barkeepers know it."

I pulled my wool coat closer and folded my arms. The Russian winter winds of the night bit at my face as I stumbled my way home.

I rubbed my runny nose. "Why, if they knew I didn't have to be the- ah who am I kidding…."

My house was stuffy, empty whilst full of things. To be anywhere else than there was a welcomed prospect.

A faint sound of neighing and trotting came from behind me.

 _Ah, a carriage._

The driver pulled on the reigns. "Can I offer you a ride, my friend?"

Turning quickly to a popsicle I nodded. "The mansion to the edge of town, my….um, Master is waiting," I instructed.

"Of course," the driver replied.

"Welcome back, sir."

I handed my coat, thick gloves and hat to an elderly gentleman dressed in your standard suit and nodded. "Thank you, Yakov," I softly replied before walking on ahead.

"I took liberty to light the fire for you, Sir."

"You know me too well, my friend."

Without delay I numbly walked forward to the red sofa of the living space while pulling down the long sleeves of my black shirt. The fireplace was warm and exactly what I needed.

I sat down and leaned back on to the couch. My senses still numb from the cold and vodka as I looked up at the golden, hanging light fixtures above.

 _A bum indeed._

Yakov, having put away my things came to the right side of the sofa. "Hot wine?"

I shook my head and leaned to the left onto the small pillows while dragging a white throw from of the back it laid over my legs. "Not tonight. I think I'll be sleeping off what I drank here. Have a goodnight, Yakov."

 _I'm here most nights anyway…_

The old man bowed. "Goodnight, Sir."

The moment he was gone I felt an itch.

 _Ah almost forgot._

I pushed my fingers up into the mesh and pulled off my curly, brown wig, freeing my silver hair from underneath before plucking my blue-rimmed glasses off my nose to set both items on the small, polished, wooden table next to me.

Yes. If they only knew who they had tossed out was.

"Probably would've brought more shame to me than them though," I mumbled.

 _The silver hair would have made it worse._

I furrowed my brow and shook the stray thought away.

 _But I'll never cut short as long as I live._

"This town never cared for oddity," I mumbled.

The fire cackled, the heat felt nice as I gently loss myself sleep.

An aria began to play. A nice humming, a ghostly tenor that seemed to come from a distance.

 _Hmmm…that sounds nice…_

My eyes flashed open. "Wait- what?" I chided myself.

Yakov never played music this late.

 _Hell, the man doesn't sing._

Suddenly it stopped. Quickly puzzled, I pinched my eyes and strained to listen. However, in the silence of an empty home, all I could hear then was a fire cackling and the ticking of the grandfather clock.

Another period of time passed, and I felt myself relax once more into the couch. Once more my eyes grew heavy.

The humming returned. I almost wanted to ignore it, claim I'm crazy drunk and just sleep, but then it got louder.

"Can we just. Not?" I tore the white throw off of me and got up and I let my feet lead. I didn't know what I was doing, per se, but I briskly went about searching anyway. My feet led me to the closest windows that happened to face the back of the estate.

I placed a hand on the cold glass and leaned in to squint as I looked out in vain. "What? Are troubling kids trying to keep me up or something?"

 _Surely this was a trick._

I couldn't help but listen again. This time the melody was still happening. I wasn't going nuts. It was there.

 _It was out there!_

Dreams be damned I was going to get to the bottom of this, even it all turned up fruitless, in which case, I could blame the alcohol later. I wanted to confirm with my two eyes and deal with whoever was singing and stop it so I could sleep. Once I had rushed to put my black coat and other winter items back on I hurriedly walked out back of the mansion to see if I needed to chase singing children away.

 _Or ghosts…I don't care._

The singing was louder now that I was outside. The lyrics were foreign, but the tenor sounds were, admittedly, lovely to hear.

I gripped my hands, making fists at my sides.

 _Aren't you bold you, troublemaker._

I rubbed my hands. "Though it is strange I can hear it from way over here…"

Without further ado, I just followed the voice. The skies cleared overhead as the voice coaxed me towards the lake of the estate.

I trekked past the trees lining a well worn path towards the clearing only to stop in my tracks once the passing clouds set the full moon free, revealing a silhouette of a person in the water facing my way.

"My God!" I cried and began to jog the best I could down a slight slope. "Are you all right?" I shouted. "Did you fall in? I assure you this lake was frozen-"

The singing had long stopped before I had approached and quickly reached for their hands.

"You're all right! I'll get you out! You're lucky!"

"I…am?" a voice of a young male questioned slowly.

I froze for a moment before taking a solid look at the half submerged person eye to eye. Under the moonlight, I saw damp, pale skin, large, coal eyes and dripping locks of, I assumed, matching color. His face had handsome features and, overall appeared kind.

 _What on Earth?_

A chill ran down my spine, reminding me where I was. "I-I'm sorry the what?" I stammered as I briefly shook my head. "Aren't you freezing? It's dark, for heaven's sake, its _Russia_! What -wait- how are you even in this lake in the first place?"

 _How isn't it not frozen over?_ _I just skated here this morning!_

I looked over the lake, the surface had completely reverted to that of a normal lake during the summer as it reflected the light of the moon and innocently rippled and waved, reacting to the wind.

Curiosity gripped me as I took of a glove and dunked my hand in the water. It was warm.

 _What the hell?_

I then heard a splash.

 _There aren't fish in this lake…._

I slipped back onto my rear at the same time let the mysterious person go. The young man before me moved to rest his head in his hands, staring at me inquisitively.

Silence fell between us. Under a full moon, we did nothing but study the other as I, for one, unsure what to do next.

Snow started to fall again as the wind died down, puffs of air made visible were long and drawn out as I tried to make sense of it all with deep breaths.

"W-Who are you?" I asked. "Why are you singing in my lake? Where did you even **_come_** from?"

The young man shrugged his narrow shoulders. "Don't you know? We can appear in any body of water-"

I shook my head. "Hold up… _appear_?"

He raised an eyebrow. "W-why yes," he spoke with innocence, "the Currents' Keeper sent me."

Once again I heard another whoosh of bubbly water before there was a quick strike of the surface.

" _Huh_? And where is that darn splashing coming from?" I demanded.

The midnight mystery pushed his hair back and gave a small, sheepish, grin. "Sorry, it tends to have a mind of is own."

"Er, what does?"

With a nervous laugh he gestured with the same hand that was in his hair, pointing with his thumb behind him.

"My tail."

 ** _Huh?_**

I looked at him dead in the eyes.

 _He's serious?_

I shot up and dusted myself off.

"Oo~k…enough surprises for one night."

"Er, what?"

I turned to leave. "I must be really drunk. Tomorrow I'm gonna have a hang over-"

"Hold up!" I heard another splash, but drove myself to ignore it.

"-and all this will be forgotten."

"Wa~it!"

I whipped back around. "Why!?" I yelled.

Silence fell between us again. With wide, pleading eyes, the self-proclaimed merman lowered his arm, cautious and appeared worried I was going to walk away at any moment.

"I really don't have much to say to a dream, or rather, whatever joke this is," I sighed, pinching between my eyes. "I have a splitting headache. I am going-"

"P-Please don't."

I looked back at him. "What now?"

The odd boy's eyes darted around and eventually he began to play with his fingers crumbling in self-confidence.

"Stupid…I feel so stupid…" he muttered to himself, lowering his head.

I held up my hands. "H-Hey now, you're not stu-"

An irritable splash after splash churned the lake water. "I am what I say I am!"

Cold, tired, and having quite enough, I wanted to dunk the boy and move on. "And I'm the mouse that collects children's teeth! Or are you more familiar with the tooth fairy? What? Are they your cousin? Why do you care if I believe you're a merman or not?"

"I-I thought…"

His startled, worried eyes fixed upon me as he bit his lip…a small part of me wondered if he thought this meeting would go entirely a different way. A twinge of guilt hit me in my chest.

 _"Hide your hair, Vitya, you'll only get hurt by those who don't understand."_

I shook my head from the brief memory.

"Y-You…"

I looked over. "Yes?"

He ducked slightly from my tone and his eyes darted for a moment, slightly bashful. "The moon….it looks n-nice in your hair."

I brought my head back, my eyes widened, having forgotten about my usual wig, but I remained silent.

 _That was….random -nice- but odd…_

With a sigh, he pushed himself up with one arm while hold up his other, reaching out to me with a small hand. "You're Victor Nikiforov are you not?"

I didn't budge, but I finally noticed there were small fins outlining his wrists. "Yes? How do you know that? Are you from here?"

The stranger took back his hand slightly, sensing things were getting awkward. "I-I thought humans understood...k-knew **_of_** us."

I kicked some snow aimlessly. "Around these parts, we understand nothing."

He cocked his head to the side. "You understand loneliness."

I shrugged. "So I am guilty of what is a part of being human."

The supposed merman sunk himself back into the lake, relaxing his arms. "So I suppose you know what love is too?" He sighed.

"Huh?" I deadpanned, rubbing my shoulders.

"You know, if you're cold, you could join me, you know," he offered.

"You wish. I don't even know who you are." I shivered. "And I'm fine." I lied.

He held out his hand again, this time a more casually. "The name is Yuri."

"B-Besides! I could just walk back into the house."

Yuri nodded. "You could."

There was an obvious 'but' in there, I could feel it. And he was right, my curiosity, tipsy or not, got the better of me. Not to mention the colder I felt the more aware of inviting steam rolling off the surface of the lake.

"You made my property into a bath house?" I deadpanned again.

Yuri chuckled, rolling his eyes as he turned around before fully ducking underwater, disappearing.

I stepped forward. "Wha? Hey? You're just gonna-"

Before I finished Yuri resurfaced in the middle of the lake with a big splash. His arms spread wide, his eyes were still closed but had a big, playful smile on his face. In that brief moment, I saw where his lean, human torso met a fish body where the moon reflected off scattered silver scales. He bobbed back down and back up before beginning to swim around in an oblong circle. For a moment here or there I caught sight of silver dorsal fins and tail slipping in and out of the water following their owner's movements.

 _Unbelievable!_

"You sure you don't want to come in?" He gently teased after awhile as he still swam around the lake in a playful, yet, graceful manner. I couldn't bring myself to tell him off, he was-

 _Beautiful_.

I found myself walking in closer. But just a few steps. With every dive and swirl, however, I began to walk closer. Unable to tear my eyes away from him. On the edge of the lake I was half frozen, my nerves were screaming to head back into the house, but my heart, apparently, had other plans the moment rose up from the water to meet me, holding out his hand.

"Are you joining me?" He asked simply.

I found myself lifting a hand. "Aren't you even tired?"

Yuri shook his head; his eyes were shining with hope.

"I…really must be drunk," I remarked, giving Yuri my hand.

Yuri shook his head and gave a reassuring squeeze. "No. Just tired of being alone."

I let go for a moment to shrug off my coat and gloves, unable to tear away from looking at Yuri who continued to look hopeful and encouraging. I couldn't sense any hidden agenda from him at all.

Taking a leap of faith, I let myself go in.

 _To hell with it._

A slithering sensation promptly wrapped around my torso, momentarily, underneath my arms.

"Ah! Y-Yuri?"

 _Just how long is his tail?_

Before I could really struggle, unsure if I really wanted to, I was pulled in, close to Yuri's human half as I wiped the water from my face.

"Its all right," Yuri chuckled lightly, "I don't bite.

"Getting a little too familiar too quickly, aren't we?"

Together, gently treading the water, I couldn't deny I felt warmer. It was definitely more than pleasant.

"Heh, you kept saying you were drunk, so I don't want you to drown on me."

"You…people…know what 'drunk' means?"

Yuri smiled. "Yes. And it would appear, we _Merfolk_ , know more than you know us apparently," he corrected before slowly raising a hand to the side of my face.

I narrowed my eyes slightly. "What are you doing?"

A ginger expression fell on Yuri's face. "I was just thinking…." His voice innocently trailed off.

I cocked an eyebrow as I took his wrist into my hand. "About what?"

"Could I stay?"

* * *

NOTES:

YOI X Merfolk AU

*I hope you enjoy it and I hope to get some feedback! :D

*How I choose to portray a merman or any merfolk here isn't necessarily based on any traditional mythological depiction beyond he's hot and got a tail. lol I mean, just look up a Japanese merman. It wasn't gonna work. XD


	2. To Have

To Have

 _Stay? Who would want to?_

My mouth couldn't find the words ask aloud.

Yuri leaned forward. "Victor?"

I shook my head. "Sorry, I think the steam is affecting me already…"

Yuri brought a hand to my forehead. My first reaction was to brush it aside, but my eyes caught his worried ones.

Yuri caught me staring before he made a small grin. With care, he slid his webbed hand down the side of my face.

"W-Why are you here?" I asked again.

Yuri sighed and dropped his hand on my shoulder. "I told you. The Currents' Keeper sent me."

"Humor me," I insisted. "You already hinted Humans were supposed to know where you came from. Hate to break it to ya, but this human knows nothing, remember? So I'll bite, just to see how much I am suppose to know, or believe."

With slightly deflated, look, Yuri eventually nodded and resumed to make ripples on the water surface with both hands.

"All right… I made the ice melt."

"Figured," I deadpanned.

Yuri sighed. " _Anyway_ … the Currents' Keeper is a person, a Merfolk like me but is designated to determine where Merfolk, like myself, of my caste is supposed to go."

"So you Merfolk don't hate us, Humans I mean."

A look of shock fell on his features. "Of course not!"

"Shouldn't creatures like you hide themselves? What if I was a bad person?"

Yuri tilted his head to the side. "Are there bad people?"

 _Loads._

"There can be," I replied only in half-truth as I shrugged my shoulders. "So why was it determined for you to come to me?" I asked, changing the subject.

Yuri looked off to the side, if I didn't know any better this all-to-real dream was blushing.

"That is far too personal…."

I held up my hands, conceding, before resting a pointer finger on my lips. "Fine, but if I may venture a guess…you can't go back until you finish whatever you need to do here, right?"

Judging by his silence, I felt I hit the nail on the head.

I sighed and lowered my hand back into the water. "You mentioned my name…how do you know me?"

Yuri's big eyes darted, avoiding me for several moments. "Um…personal?"

I leaned forward. "Uh. Uh. You already used your freebie. I want answers."

Yuri brought up his hands to his face. "Ugh," he groaned.

"Embarrassed, really?" I lightly chided. "Here I am, tipsy still from shots with a strong headache, a noble of St. Petersburg, swimming in a lake with a version of Loch Ness that you only hear of in books and **_you're_** embarrassed?"

Yuri brought both arms down with a splash. "Hey! Nessie is a good pet of a friend of mine so shush!"

My eyes grew wide. "A-Are you for real?"

Suddenly Yuri pinched both of my cheeks without delay. "Oooh, can we drop it?" He let go and folded his arms. "Is that real enough for you?"

I rubbed my face, definitely sobering faster than before. "Ow! Fine! Then riddle me this, am I going to be stuck here with you?"

Yuri's faint scowl vanished. "What do you mean?"

I brushed my hair off my face. "You asked if you could stay. No point in asking that if you're on a mission, right? You obviously have been meaning to stay. Did you start singing to get my attention and ask?"

 _Much to my chagrin. This is going to be a load of trouble tomorrow I just know it._

Yuri swept forward and embraced me. "Oh thank you! Don't worry, its not forever. I'll be going home before you know it!"

"Y-Yeah," I half-choked from the firm hug. "I'm sure time will just fly by."

 _Dear Mother in heaven, what have I been swept up to._

Yuri let me go and swam back to where he was, giving me room again. His eyes were sparkling.

"I still want answers eventually," I insisted pointing at him, failing to save face.

"Heh, of course." Yuri nodded. "I am sure you need to get some sleep?"

I blew upwards, pushing a stray piece of hair off my face. "Boy do I ever. If I remain here I am going to pass out for sure."

Yuri swam towards the lake edge, carrying me along until he got close. "Then let's get going.

"Uh, what?"

Without another word Yuri took my hand, and in the smoothest of transitions I found myself blinking dumbfounded when I saw Yuri was standing beside me as if he was a human all along, dressed in black pants within the next couple of moments.

Yuri cocked his head to the side. "A-Are you all right?"

I looked at him, then the lake, and back at him. I did this several times. I only stopped, thus stared at the lake when I saw its surface begin to swiftly return to ice once more.

Yuri squeezed my hand. "You're going to freeze. Let's go."

As numbly as I arrived, I numbly returned, only this time with the biggest surprise of my life.

* * *

NOTES:

YOI X Merfolk AU

*I hope you liked it so far and I hope to get some feedback! :D


	3. To Adjust

To Adjust

"It's **_huge_**!"

" _Ack_! Careful with that!"

"Ah, sorry! I'll be more gentle."

"You mean 'delicate'."

"Huh?"

"It's **_china_**! You aren't supposed to just…pick it off the shelves!" I hastily replied as I took the expensive platter from Yuri's hands only to see him scamper off with high spirits and overwhelming curiosity to the next thing.

I set the platter down. "Please stop touching those books! I had those organized!"

"Watch out!" I called as he almost knocked over an antique world globe with its stand.

"Honestly!" I cried as he almost tipped over a tall flower vase as he looked up and around to take in the sights of the spacious room.

 _No doubt, to see what else he could grab his hands on._

"Oh! What's over there?" Yuri pointed towards the hall that lead to the kitchen.

"Oh no you don't."

I quickly took Yuri by the right elbow followed by the left and firmly turned him around and held him in place in front of me. "Enough!"

The Grandfather clock chimed 1:30 in the morning.

 _So its tomorrow and the trouble has already started…oh boy._

Still flushed with excitement, a still very topless Yuri, with a green throw tied about his waist, kept looking around and side to side.

 _As if he were a kid at a candy store…or in a house of his idol._

I shook my head and squeezed his arms to get his attention. "Look, can we just. Not?"

Yuri froze, studying my face, which I had no doubt appeared tired and worn out.

"A-Are you all right? You're freezing…"

My heavy eyes scanned over his lean, finless, frame.

 _"Where did his scales even go?"_ I couldn't help but wonder.

Under much better lighting, Yuri's skin was almost pearly, flawless. With raven hair Yuri had slightly larger eyes than average person whereas his lips had a tinge of blue. Before he had gone off to the china display cabinet, he had gone straight to the fireplace the moment we were inside. He was almost mesmerized by the heat and flame that I briefly wondered if he would stick his hand in. As I watched him, it didn't take long for me to notice how he differed from us humans. His spine didn't protrude like a human's did, more rather, it was fish-like and it laid _outside_ of his skin. Then I noticed his legs appeared stained by charcoal-grey and crimson paint in contrast to his top half of flesh-colored skin…and that he was very naked. So I helped him cover up with the only thing readily available only to see he had the attention of a three-year old as he took the following moment once I had finished wrapping the cloth around his waist to beeline on over to touch my things.

 _Clothes…definitely will need those. I should have some that may fit him…Yakov isn't going to like this._

"People may talk if they find the Nikiforov family has a strange boy here all of the sudden," I mumbled, looking of to the side.

"People may talk?" Yuri made out, repeating my words louder. "What do you mean?"

I didn't want to explain much more tonight. I wanted to sleep.

 _You came from nowhere. Humans aren't going to understand. There are countless others, humans, who don't believe Merfolk exist. In fact, they rather believe you like to keep yourself secret._

I rested my hands at my sides. "Listen, Yuri, its complicated. I don't even know why you are here, much less why you need to be. If you want to keep that to yourself, fine, but then we truly need to come up with a story to explain to people."

Yuri bit his bottom lip.

"You see the problem?" I asked. "I am **_exhausted_**. I am beyond tired, okay?"

Yuri bobbed his head and played with his fingers a bit. "Can I leave that story to you? I wouldn't know what to say."

I nodded. "Sure," I yawned. "I have no idea how you can have so much stamina at this hour but we can do this exploring thing of yours later."

Once I headed towards the stairs, however, I realized Yuri had started to follow me.

 _Crap, of course._

I stopped in my tracks. "Um, how are-"

 ** _Bark! Bark! Bark!_**

Bolting out of the blue, my brown poodle had leapt into the scene and started loosing it but a few feet away from us. I had no idea where she had been, but I had no time to wonder.

Yuri yelped and bolted.

"Yuri its just a dog!" I called after Yuri, who in turn was now being chased by my pet. "Makkachin! Down girl!"

With frantic hands tossing volumes behind him, the book pile was decimated.

"Shit!" I cursed. "Stop you two!"

Yuri tripped forward on a rug, didn't fall completely, but tipped the antique globe, breaking the paper crafted map.

 _They will wake up Yakov at this rate!_

"Yuri stop running! Makkachin no!" I ordered again, struggling in vain to reach her collar.

With her fluffy tail, the vase was smashed.

"Enough! Bad girl!" I yanked her collar and pulled the dog towards me to get the pup to stop.

Once she was calm enough, I looked over and saw Yuri had run up onto the red couch and was crouching so all I could see was the top half of his face, his frightened brown eyes peeking over the piece of furniture. I next registered a sharp pain.

 _Shit. I cut my hand._

I lifted my right hand to inspect the cut. A piece of the vase, no doubt, had got me.

"Shit," I cursed again before squeezing my pet. "Bad girl, Makkachin." I forced her to look at Yuri over at the couch by taking a hold of her jaw with my good hand. "That is Yuri. Yuri is good."

 ** _Bark!_**

"No!" I reaffirmed my grip. "Yuri is friend."

Makkachin growled…then simmered…and then began to whine after several reinforcements.

 _Thank God Yakov hasn't come down and is a heavy sleeper._

I let my pet's face go only to gesture to Yuri who hadn't moved.

"Yuri…she's good. I promise, but she might need to smell you."

Yuri rose up so I now saw his full face and shoulders. "Smell me? What is that thing?"

"A dog, a human pet. Possessive of their owners. Makkachin is my pet and didn't know you so she was worried I suppose. We don't get a lot of guests here."

An understanding look fell upon Yuri's features. "I-I see..."

With great caution Yuri carefully came to where I was, holding the panting and whining poodle back, but stopped a good two feet away.

 _Close enough._

I let Makkachin sniff. She then settled down on all fours eventually.

"A-Are we good?" Yuri stammered.

"Y-Yeah," I replied as I continued to pet her fur. "Sorry about that. She's usually so well-tempered.

"I probably smell funny…"

"And so do I…in a different way," I sighed, recounting how many shots I had not all that long ago. " _God_ …I need a hot bath so bad…" I groaned.

My eyes scanned the room across all the destruction. "Ah man...Yakov isn't going to like this mess."

"Yakov?"

My head drooped forward. "My butler. He takes care of the estate. Besides us there's no one else."

"And now there's me," Yuri pointed to himself innocently with a grin.

I huffed and forced my droopy eyes open. "Yes, well, its looking like sleep is delayed even more now that this mess is all over the place."

My vision started to blur, I could barely keep my head up.

"Vic..tor…your eyes are puffy…and you're cold…"

 _I'm not sure I can make it up the stairs let alone clean…._

"Sir…."

 _Five more minutes_

"Sir…are you all right?"

Five…utes…" I mumbled, pushing away whatever tried to wake me up.

"Vitya!"

"Ah!"

I rolled off of something onto the floor.

I scrambled back up and looked right and left in haste before settling my tired eyes on Yakov before slowly realizing I had rolled off the couch, taking the white throw off with me.

 _The couch?_

I held my aching head.

"Yak…ov…what time is it?"

"Its just past nine. You're usually up and almost ready for work so I am surprised you're still out here in front of the fireplace. You also appeared flushed so I wanted to make sure you didn't want to return to bed and take a sick day."

I took Yakov's offered hand to help me up. In a daze I looked around the room, all was neat and organized as always.

"Thank you, for cleaning up the mess."

"What mess, Sir? Everything was where it should be when I came down."

I rubbed my nose. "No…no there was a shattered vase…a broken globe…just over there."

I took a seat and moved my head to my hands.

Yakov patted my head. "Just a dream then, Sir?"

 _I guess?_

Silent, I picked up the soft throw and placed it over my lap.

 _My shirt is dry?_

"Coffee, Yakov, and black. Looks like I got some sobering to do."

"Very good, Sir."

Left alone, I sat there in a daze. Absentmindedly, I rubbed my hands together, unsure if I should just go about my day, go back to sleep, or just never drink again. I just didn't know what to think.

Eventually, I looked down at my hands and noticed a light scar on my right.

 _That was not there yesterday._

* * *

NOTES:

YOI X Merfolk AU

*I hope you have liked it so far hope to get some feedback! :D


	4. Accepting the Terms

Accepting the Terms

All day.

Every minute of it.

Was a drag.

All day I felt oddly sluggish and strangely numb to my surroundings.

A stack of books hit my desk. "You're spacing out again," a genteel voice remarked. "You upset your pretty hands got a ruined?" It teased.

I stopped looking at my healed cut that ran along the outside of my hand and looked up to face the concerned green eyes of my long time business partner.

"Sorry, Chris," I apologized. "I guess I went overboard last night my friend."

Chris folded his arms and pursed his lips. "I've tried to keep myself from prying, Victor, but I've never in my ten years at this shipping firm have I **_ever_** seen you this distracted.

I scratched my shoulder, but remained silent, taking interest at the well-used record books on my desk.

"We party, sure, but you've always bounced back," he continued. "Today has just been odd for you. Are you not well?"

I remained silent.

"Oi, Victor!"

I leaned back on my chair, rolling my eyes. "Maybe…? I don't know."

"Well you either aren't or you're fine enough to get this pile of work completed."

I briefly glared at him, but I knew he was right.

 _I should focus…what is wrong with me?_

I sat up straight. "Yes, yes, no cargo at the dock can leave with out this done. I get it."

 _Even though I'd rather sail away than look at one more proposal or budget number…_

"Welcome home, sir? You're early," Yakov greeted that evening.

I walked in. "Yes, I decided to come straight home."

"Are you well? You seem a bit pale despite the weather."

"Off day I am afraid."

"That's ra-"

"Rare, I know." I nodded.

Yakov coughed. "W-Well then, what would you like to do this evening?"

"Take the rest of today off, Yakov," I replied dismissively. "I'll be all right. I just need to be alone with my thoughts I guess."

Yakov gave a short bow. "Very well then. I'll leave it to you then."

Without another word Yakov went upstairs.

 _Probably to read or write again._ I mused as I watched him go. _He's getting too old for those stairs. I should look into remodeling a room for him down here._

I took the next few moments to run through any ideas on what I could do only to quickly realize I had very few interests.

"Wow I am pathetic," I mumbled, but a part of me knew I hadn't cared for much in my life.

Still dressed for the outdoors I made my way to the back of the house where my black and gold skates were ready and waiting by the door.

 _I could just leave the business to Chris and his family._ I mused as I walked down the path. _I never found much interest in women._

I gazed down the slight hill to where the lake was frozen and ready for me to skate. I figured I didn't have much time as the sun approached its twilight hours, making it too cold, but I knew skating would clear my head.

Uninspired I aimlessly created figure eights and circles on the ice, periodically looking at my right hand like I had been doing all day.

 _Was it a dream?_

I shook my head. "It had to be," I mumbled. "I must have slept wrong or something."

Yuri's smile flashed in my memory followed by a replay of a crashing vase.

It was too vivid and sudden I tripped on a chunk of ice I could've avoided.

The sound of cracking ice underneath where I had fallen only gave me the briefest of warnings. The lake's frozen layer broke apart resulting I falling in head and arms first. Though I was quick to resurface, I did my best not to panic as I had fallen in before but usually Yakov was with me.

 _What was I_ _ **thinking**_ _! No one knows I'm out here!_

From my thick coat weighing me down to the slippery ice seemingly unbreakable for me to chip away so I could reach land, I continued to struggle. My skates felt like two hands were threatening to drag me under.

My heart was pounding in my ears. Try after try I would press my hands onto the ice and push up only to slide back down. I was chattering like crazy and soon I could hardly feel anything from the waist down. Out of breath and numb, I eventually found myself concede.

 _Fine…I'll take a hint._

I closed my eyes.

It didn't take much longer to feel nothi-

 _What?_

The ice under my arms suddenly gave way, revealing a wave of steam. At the same time, my body that was underwater had begun to warm up steadily as the water eventually became toasty like a hot shower, melting all the ice from the lake once more.

 _Wait, once more…?_

I would have continued lose it, this time for a different reason, but I remained numb and dazed from the cold.

Barely awake my vision blurred. As the world felt like it was closing in I saw two hands reach for me followed by a pair of brown eyes.

 _Yuri?_

A warm, firm pressure was wrapped around the middle of my body when I came to. I groggily looked side to side with just my eyes before I was directed to look straight ahead when two hands frame my face.

"Victor?" A concerned voice asked. "Victor? Are you awake now?"

I blinked slowly. "Y-Yuri?"

Night had fallen and I could barely see his face, but I couldn't very well deny someone was there.

The entity before me nodded. "Yes…don't frighten me like that."

I pulled back a bit. "H-How are you here?"

"That's an odd question," Yuri remarked gently, brushing my hair back. "Then again, you did almost freeze to death."

I blinked, faster this time, as I recollected what had happened. I had and Yuri had saved me.

 _Which means…_

"So you aren't a dream. You were here last night."

Yuri tilted his head to the side. "Of course."

"But everything was cleaned up and fine when I awoke on the couch! It was like nothing happened!"

The merman chuckled. "Er, well I would explain but then my kind would be very upset with me. We do have some secrets."

 _Chalk it up to magic then? Fine. Whatever…_

I breathed in through my nose and closed my eyes. "So…" I breathed out and looked up into the stars. "What brought you back? I was under the impression you could leave until you were done with your mystery tasks here."

"I never left."

I looked back down. "Then where were you this morning?"

Yuri pointed to my chest. "Here."

I rolled my eyes. "Oh come on. Can we ju~st not?"

Yuri chuckled. "Fine, fine! I was here in the lake, silly. Where else can a merman who needs water be?"

My brow furrowed as I grew upset. "Why didn't you come help me sooner?"

"I-I know this is going to sound as flimsy as my smaller fins," Yuri stammered guiltily, "but I was asleep. Like, dead asleep, I swear."

"What are you like an owl or a bat, only thriving at night or something?" I scoffed.

Yuri continued to tread the water. "I don't know what those are but no. After you passed out last night I moved you to that red fluffy thing-"

"Couch?"

"Um, yes, that, I guess, and once I had cleaned up the mess I came back to the lake because it's the only source of water I knew was close by. I'll dry up if I'm not careful and between that heat vent of yours and cleaning up, they both had shortened my time on land rather quickly."

I titled my head to the side. "Heat vent? Oh you mean fireplace?"

Yuri nodded. "Plus, despite how spent I actually was, I was too excited from everything I saw so I couldn't sleep at all!" Yuri put his hands together in front of his face and bowed his head, "please believe me!"

 _I guess that would do it._

Silence fell between us as we continued to bob tread in the water.

"Yuri?"

"Yes?"

I looked away, ashamed I was so quick to give up on myself earlier. "Thank you...for saving me today. It must've been exhausting to keep me afloat."

Lean arms gently wrapped around my neck. I didn't care if it was forward of him because I hugged back.

"A-Are you still mad?"

I buried my tired head in the crook of his neck. "No…just stay close to me."

* * *

NOTES:

YOI X Merfolk AU

Ah, the tension! XD


	5. Blank Slate Marked

Blank Slate Marked

"Ah!"

"S-Sorry! Let me adjust it."

"Too hot!"

"Bear with it for a bit."

Eventually, the water in the tub began to change temperature.

"Better?" I asked, sitting on the toilet seat.

Yuri slowly let his legs slide down in front of him. "Y-yes…thank you but um…"

I brushed my hair back off my shoulders. "I know, I know, I should change before I get hypothermia."

Yuri blinked. "Hypo…what?"

I waved a dismissive hand. "Stay here, I'll be back in a bit."

Yuri remained silent as I turned off the knobs of the faucet before leaving the vintage bathroom, shutting the door behind me.

 _So now I have a merman in my bathtub…what the devil is wrong with me?_

I peeled off my frigid coat and tossed it into the laundry hamper.

Before I moved on I heard a splash and then a light humming sound in the bathroom.

 _At least one of us is content._ I shook my head. _He should've returned to the lake, but he insisted taking 'staying close to me' quite literally._ I huffed as I thought back, knowing I no one to blame but myself.

 _We needed a water source so I had to show him the tub._ I reasoned. _Good thing Yakov wasn't around._

I still had to come up with an explanation as to why Yuri was here, but I couldn't think I was shivering so much. So I paced back and forth in my room, trying to warm up, while listening to the gentle singing voice and splashes. Once I had unbuttoned my vest, I tossed it over to join my jacket and when I unbuttoned my shirt I had to pull at my sleeves to get it off. My skin welcomed the warm air of my master bedroom but I was still shivering. Once the shirt was tossed in, I sat on the edge of my bed and unbuttoned my pants. The slacks and remaining garments proved harder to pull off but I managed eventually. Soon the rest joined the other clothes in the hamper before I reached for a fresh set of pajamas and green robe in my closet. Once dressed, however, I had a half a mind to get under the covers of my bed.

"V-Victor?" Yuri called.

 _Oh right…I still have to get him ready for bed._

"Are you all right?" Yuri asked.

I stared at the door for a moment, realizing the innocent creature behind it had definitely turned my world upside down. For once, I had someone else to take care of.

I returned to the bathroom and peeked my head in. "Yes?"

"Is everything all right?" Yuri wondered.

I shut the door behind me, the small room was steamy, almost as pleasant as the lake was.

 _He must be able to make the water that way._ I figured.

"Yes, yes. I am fine." I moved to sit on the toilet once more.

Yuri leaned back, pleased to hear it. "That's good. Thank you, again, for showing me this place."

"Will it do?"

Yuri nodded.

I leaned forward and rested my arms on my knees. "So then…" my voice trailed off.

"Hmm?"

"Do all of you sing?"

Yuri nodded, catching my drift. "We all take lessons when we are young."

"Makes sense. Do you have family?"

Yuri brought his legs in. "Parents and an older sister Mari. They run an inn."

I cocked an eyebrow. "There are inns? Underwater?"

"Uh huh."

"Huh, imagine that…I don't mean to interrogate you, but what else can you tell me?"

Yuri shrugged. "No, that's fair. I have a fellow, a friend, named Phichit-kun, who **_loves_** blow fish while I used to have a pet clown fish named Vic-chan but he passed away last year."

 _So not all fish are sentient…thank God._

I breathed out through my nose. "I see…sorry to hear that. So, it sounds like you typically live in the ocean, but you can travel to any body of water thanks to your…"

"Currents' Keeper," Yuri reminded me.

"Right, right," I nodded. "That sounds like magic, if anything, but I am sure you can't explain further.

Yuri ducked a little. "Y-Yeah…sorry."

I waved a dismissive hand. "It's fine. You said –kun and –chan. Are you from the Pacific side then?"

Yuri grinned and chuckled, somewhat embarrassed. "Ah, you noticed…yeah, we tend to pick up on human speech trends depending where we live, however, our language skills are highly adaptable."

 _Sweet Saints…_

I brushed off a sheen of sweat that was gathering on my forehead from the steam. "You know, Yuri, you're going to run out of water if you steam up the place all the time."

"Ah, sorry, I just like it warmer than most," the merman hastily replied. "I'll draw back for now."

 _Great...more magic he, I'm sure, can't explain._

I shrugged off my robe. "Thank you, so uh…how long can you keep your human legs, or look?"

A hundred percent content and comfortable, Yuri had a dazed look about him as he thought for a moment. "I honestly don't know? I've never had an assignment like this before."

 _Assignment?_

"What do you mean by 'assignment'?"

Yuri's eyes flashed open like he had been caught.

I cocked and eyebrow and leaned back, folding my arms to suggest I had all day to listen to his explanation.

Yuri continued to fidget as he blushed. "Uh! Um…" He finally put his head in his hands. "Oh no."

I pursed my lips, and got onto my knees. "Hey...look at me," I gently commanded.

Yuri looked up from his hands, but only slightly.

With a huff, I firmly pulled his hands away from his face and captured his chin with my left hand so he would look me properly.

"V-Victor?" Yuri gasped, shocked and red in the face.

With the steam getting to me coupled by the lack of sleep and the prior near-death experience, I couldn't take being left in the dark anymore.

"Yu~ri," I purred, tilting my head slightly. "We were doing so well," I spoke slowly, "how about we build a little more trust in this relationship, neh?"

Yuri's eyes deadlocked, looking into mine.

"Don't leave me hanging now, please, Yuri?" I pouted.

I couldn't help but notice Yuri's breath hitched when a part of my long hair fell away and brushed his knee.

"Come on, fill me in," I insisted. My need for answers was killing me; I felt I was given a huge cliffhanger to a great book series. I leaned in just a bit closer. "What assignment?"

With a gasp, Yuri pinched his eyes. "Sorry!"

With one fell swoop, in a matter of seconds, Yuri withdrew, stood up and had exited the bath. It was in all blur that my arm had dropped into the bath. It was soaking wet as I turned to see Yuri back against the door.

"Ah~ I am wet again," I sighed. "This keeps happening." I stood up and took a towel off the rail to pat my sleeve down the best I could. "Yu~ri, you need to dry off. You're soaking wet and I won't have puddles all over my bedroom floor."

Yuri didn't budge, instead he looked at me like I've become some other person.

 _Fine. This inquiry isn't going anywhere anyway._

"Dry off," I ordered, dropping my flirty tactic, pressing the towel to his chest.

I was, more or less, forced to watch as Yuri pat himself dry. He didn't budge from the door and I figured I've scared him enough to ask him to step him aside. As the mer-made- _My God, Vitya! Puns, really? Shut it- …..the_ steam continued to vanish around us, I felt my head clear up.

 _What is_ _ **wrong**_ _with me?_ I chided. _He didn't have to tell me and yet I insisted…like_ _ **that**_ _no less…_

Yuri handed the towel back when he was done and I shook my head.

"Your hair silly." I stepped forward and placed the towel over it, ignoring his gasps. "You have to get your hair dry too."

I tousled the towel to help Yuri out albeit I probably was taking my out frustrations a little. When I took it off I almost took a step back.

"Why are you crying?" I frowned.

Yuri patted his head. "Its um…my hair is uh…" Tears between that of shame and embarrassment filled eyes as he blinked them away with his long lashes.

"Sensitive?" I filled in, guessing.

Yuri nodded, unable to look at me as tears fell onto the floor.

 _Ah, crap._

I let the towel drop onto the floor and winced. "Ah~ Sorry, Yuri, I hope I wasn't too rough," I apologized.

Yuri kept crying as if I had kicked him.

I rubbed the back of my neck and sighed, "Jeez, do you want me to kiss it to make it better or something?"

 _I was never able to handle crying people very well._ I privately chastised, wishing I was better.

Yuri wiped his eyes. "N-No. I-I'll be fine. Just…can we drop what I said about assignments? I didn't mean to say that."

I looked down at the tile and nodded. "Fine, but I do want to know more about you at some point."

Yuri's eyes widened before they turned gentle with a smile.

He then wiped his face and nodded. "Understood."

"Good." I placed a finger on my lip. "Now then…I think you will fit…"

"Fit into what?"

"Clothes? You can't very well walk around my home naked."

Yuri looked at himself. "I'm naked?"

I face palmed. "Of course you're-"

 _Well I guess to him he doesn't think so._ I caught myself.

I stood up straight. "Sorry," I put my voice in check, "but you'll need to be dressed if you plan to stay around. Let's get you some pants to sleep in."

"I need pants for the tub?"

"Er, you're not planning to stay in the tub all night, are you?"

"Why not? I sleep better in water."

I raised my hands up. "Fine. Whatever. We will tackle clothes tomorrow."

 _Thank the Saints I don't have work tomorrow._

"Just promise me you won't leave here until I come get you. I don't need you wandering around without others understanding first. Are we clear?"

Yuri nodded. "Of course. I'll keep the steaming down to a minimum so I don't run the water too often."

"Good plan. I nodded back. "Well then…I will see you tomorrow, Yuri."

Yuri smiled. "Goodnight."

* * *

NOTES:

Mer-made…ugh, the pun kills me, but I couldn't help it. XD

Ah, the drama and fluffy-ness! :3

I plan to create sketches to capture scenes or characters of this story as it progresses. :) You can find them on Twitter AshleyScribe!

Of course I always will love to see others' interpretations! :3


	6. Tipped

Tipped

The coffee looked blah this morning.

I knew it wasn't, I mean, Yakov always had thee best coffee.

"Are you sure you're getting enough sleep?"

I looked up from my stirring in the cream.

"Uh, oh, Yakov didn't use 'Sir' and has a 'that voice' again." I rested my head in my left hand as I teased.

Yakov put the spatula down and turned to face me with folded arms.

I covered my mouth. "Wow! And folded arms? Now I know I'm in trouble."

Yakov scowled. "Not kind of you to tease one who is worried. You have bags under your eyes that are worse than before and you spaced out at work yesterday. Christophe even called me directly to address his concerns."

My eyes widened as a smirk played on my lips. "Really now? Tell me, what did you tell my good friend?" I set the spoon aside.

"That I would take care of it, but then you dismissed me for the day,"

 _So he called before I made it home? I must've really looked bad._

Yakov turned back around to attend the scrambled eggs and toast. "Recover from this funk of yours and get back on track."

Yakov next set two plates on the table and joined me. "Not that you listen…Sir."

"You know me all too well old friend." I smirked before taking a bite as he opened the newspaper.

Eating in silence, my mind wondered what kind of food my little secret upstairs enjoyed.

 _Kelp?_ I snorted at the thought.

"Something funny?"

I shook my head and finished up my toast.

Yakov flipped another page. "Ah~ news today seems to be riddled with more bad news," he grumbled. "Can't seem to catch a break around these parts."

"Oh?"

"Yes, maybe you should take care to watch your back when you return late?"

I leaned forward, returning a hand to my chin, "why, Yakov, I didn't think you cared."

The Nikiforov butler grumbled with a slight cough. "You know I do." He muttered before he returned to stare at the paper.

Moments later, a muffled yipping could be heard from where we were. I was taking a long sip of my coffee, hopping I was hearing things.

Alas, it continued.

Yakov set the paper down. "What on Earth?"

The echoes of that dog continued and I really didn't want to deal with it.

Then Yuri came to mind.

 _Shit._

And yet I re~ally didn't want there to be a scene.

I got up and set my dishes in the sink. "I'll take care of Makkachin," I insisted, frankly, "thank you for breakfast."

The old man got up, surprised at my haste, but I paid no mind.

Approaching the door of my bedroom I had realized I hadn't shut the door all the way. It was out of habit as I always had allowed Makkachin to roam freely around the estate.

 _Oh no…_

There that old gal was, digging at carpet while pushing at the bathroom door.

 _Yuri!_

I pulled at the old girl's collar. "Enough! Makkachin!"

 ** _Bark! Bark!_**

With no patience I escorted her out of the bedroom and shut the door, only to immediately regret it as she kept barking while periodically body slamming against the door.

 _She doesn't know better…poor gal probably feels a little betrayed._

I brushed my hair aside. "Sweet Saints, its not even ten yet and its already a ruckus around here," I mumbled.

I pressed my ear against the bathroom door and knocked gently. "Yuri?"

Nothing.

 _Probably frightened again._

I knocked a little louder. "Yuri, its me, are you all right?"

A scrambled splashing is what I heard next. I took that as a 'come in' and twisted the knob only to find myself stumbling back onto the floor.

"Y-Yuri!"

His arms were tight around my neck and was already trembling.

"Seriously! It's just a dog!" I cried.

I looked between the bedroom door and Yuri.

 _Of course Makkachin barking right outside there isn't going to help._ I rolled my eyes.

I placed my hands on Yuri's arms. "Let me go, Yuri."

"Shoo! Shoo!"

 _Oh no!_

With a surge of energy, I rose up and half dragged a scared Yuri back into the room in haste.

"Victor," Yuri whimpered his head right in the crook of my neck.

 _Gah, I don't need this right now!_

"I'll be back, just stay here," I hissed, putting a finger on my lips before I promptly shut the door and turned around.

And in the nick of time too.

"What on Earth is she doing out here barking?"

 _And he's mad. Great._

All formalities of employee and employer went out the window whenever he was mad.

 _Prolly because Father always let him, because he was usually right to be._

"And why are you leaning against the door like you've seen a ghost?"

I swept back my hair and pushed off the door. "Its nothing, I'm fine! Makkachin was being a pain and I just got her out of here."

Yakov stood in front of me, not buying it. "That pup," he pointed out, "has never been this worked up! Ever!"

"Yakov, would you please stop shouting?" I grimaced. "Too early in the morning for this."

"I'm gonna make an honest man out of you yet," Yakov insisted. "Tell me what you are hiding!"

"You think I'm hiding something?" I asked.

"I wouldn't have the gall to ask the heir of the family name if I couldn't read you like an open book. Now tell me so I don't have to listen to that horrible barking."

 ** _Knock. Knock._**

I rolled my eyes to the heavens before I closed them.

 ** _Knock. Knock._**

"Vitya…" Yakov warned dangerously. "Do not give me one of your excuses."

I glared at him, but then I found myself smirking back. "Oh? And if I had one, what would it be?" I facetiously replied.

Yakov pointed to the bathroom door. "Let the poor girl out of there and be a gentleman for once!"

My mouth hung open. "Wha? What?! **_Girl?_** What girl?"

"She may be trying to get off the streets, but she doesn't deserve to be locked in the bathroom!"

"W-What?!" I sputtered. "How dare you! I did NOT have a prostitute here overnight, thank you very much!"

Yakov's eyes widened. "Then a lady? That's even worse!"

"How can that be your **_second_** guess? Are you going senile?!"

Yakov leaned in close and whispered. "Do I need to sit down for a closet talk? I don't think my heart can take it."

"No~!" I pushed the old man back and stepped forward. I didn't knock him over but I almost wanted to.

"Just sit your ass down old man and shut it!"

Yakov plopped on the bed with folded arms and the biggest look of disappointment I'd ever seen.

I couldn't look at him. I looked around the room, shaking my head, trying to breathe, trying to come up with a reason Yuri was here that wouldn't make me look I deserved to be locked up.

"Look," I sighed, staring at the bedroom window, "it's a long story, but I'll get straight to the point."

Yakov remained silent.

I shifted in place, at first, unsure. "They," I point to the bathroom room door, "probably thought they could help clear up the situation, tired of us yelling right outside the door. Makkachin was upset because, you're right, I do have someone here, but not because they were here for…well that."

Yakov remained silent.

I took in a deep breath.

 _Great…he's not going to budge on this, sorry, Yuri._

I opened the bathroom door and poked my head in.

Yuri had wrapped a towel around his waist, having been ready to step out. He looked at me with sorry yet eager eyes, wanting to do the right thing.

I held up one finger. "One moment," I whispered.

I left and returned with a red button shirt and black, draw string pants.

Yakov remained silent.

Wordlessly, behind closed doors, I helped Yuri's arms into the shirt and left most of it unbuttoned before moving on to guide his legs into the pants.

I started to tie the strings. "Don't worry," I whispered, "he's all bark and no bite."

"Unlike the dog?"

"Very much unlike the dog," I encouraged.

Yuri grabbed my hand. "Sorry for getting you into trouble."

I looked at his hand in mine, a smile danced on my lips for a moment.

I didn't reply, instead, I led him out of the bathroom.

"Yakov, this is Yuri."

The old butler grabbed his chest. "I knew it! So this is a closet talk!"

"Stop being melodramatic!" I huffed. "Yuri, this old man is Yakov. Usually more tempered than the usually mild mannered dog around here, but, since both have gone nuts, I guess we might as well make things transparent."

"Vit-!" Yakov stuttered in protest before he corrected himself. "Victor. Why is this boy here?"

"Yuri is not from around here."

"Clearly."

"And he saved my life."

"What?!"

"I didn't bother you with it as it was late yesterday, but he saved me from drowning."

"The ice broke yesterday?! Oh my word!" Yakov took his intense gaze off me and looked at Yuri up and down. "My boy, thank you, but…are you homeless as well?" He asked, referring to the clothes.

I coughed and put a hand on Yuri's shoulder. "You can say that. He will be staying here until he can find a job in the city," I lied. "I owe him a favor so I decided to let him stay here until he can find his way…is that transparent enough?"

Yakov nodded. "Y-Yes…sorry…Sir."

The tension in the room broke. Thankful Yakov bought it, I began to breathe a little easier.

"All is forgiven." I gave a small smile.

"Yakov. "Yes, well, I may buy this story, some may not."

"Come on, it's not like we get many visitors," I huffed.

"Well that particular many are coming tomorrow night to visit."

"To visit?" Then I remembered. I put my head in my hand and groaned.

"What is it, Victor?" Yuri asked.

"My friend Chris, its his bachelor party."

"Forgetful as always this one," Yakov remarked as he walked past us. "Perhaps Yuri, as young as he is, can help me get this house ready?"

"I'll need to…uh talk to him first," I weakly replied.

Yakov didn't bother turning around. "Very well, Sir," he replied before shutting the door behind him.

With that I spun around on my heel and landed on top of the bed flat on my back. "Fantastic," I groaned.

"I'm sorry."

"Yuri," I groaned again, placing an arm over my head, "stop saying sorry."

I felt Yuri sit on the bed too. I peeked from underneath my arm and saw he had brought his knees to his head on the corner of the bed. Way away from me.

I felt the slightest tug in my chest.

* * *

NOTES:

Chapter titles are the worst, aren't they? XD Take them with a grain of salt. Lol

Please leave a review, let me know what you think! :D

Upcoming Chris x OC- sorry I am not paring him with the Mystery boy in ep 11 (Or am I? Dun, dun, du~n)


	7. A Vocal Heart

A Vocal Heart

I pulled down the corners of my wig, checking myself in the reflection of the window once more just to be safe.

Moments later the door swung open wide before Yakov could reach it.

I pushed up my glasses. "Welcome, Christophe!"

With arms open wide, my friend made a beeline for me once he had discarded his scarf and coat. "Victor! Feeling better?

The man of hour and I hugged briefly in the living room as handful of our male co-workers came soon after to shoot the breeze with us and be merry.

"How is the bride?" I asked.

Chris shrugged. "Galina is well. A little stressed, but the plans are coming together. We will all be family soon enough once I marry your cousin."

I clapped his shoulder and continued to smile.

Soon a man with cropped black hair in navy suit came up to shake my hand next. "Hello, Sir."

I returned the gesture. "Welcome, Georgi. How's Anya?"

I saw his smile flicker. "We…are taking it slow, Sir."

I nodded. "Ah, very good. Make yourself comfortable."

"Translation? Broke up two days ago," Chris whispered into my ear once Georgi had turned away to take an appetizer off of Yakov's plate.

"Ah."

As I continued to greet those who came in, I saw Chris loiter, gazing around the room aimlessly as if he'd never been here before until his eyes lingered on the last person who walked in.

I came up to him and whispered. "That's Michael, right?" I confirmed between us.

Chris huffed through his nose and shook his head before taking a glass of champagne that was set among rows of others on a table.

 _That was for the toast later, but whatever…._ I mentally rolled my eyes.

"You really are forgetful, you hired him two weeks ago," he gently chided.

I rubbed the back of my neck. "Ah, right, heh.

"It would be good of you to remember your associates, or is vodka the only way you remember anything these days?"

I put a hand on my chest. "Oh you wound me," I shot back. I then helped myself to my own glass, taking a couple more to offer to the others in the room, before I went forth to hold some small talk before dinner.

* * *

"Another!"

 _How on Earth did it come to this?_

"Chris…this no a bar!" I cried. "Stahp smashin' my grassies!"

Unbeknown to me, Chris had invited a few musicians. The lot had taken over a corner of the diner hall while two female dancers in traditional dresses clicked their heels and spun around each other in delight, now performing the Kalinka the best they could on top of a cleared table. Georgi, in his stupor, clapped along across from them while others drank and carried on as if they had no responsibilities, reputations, or family titles to safeguard.

With the band and dancers came two helping hands, both women, whom I'd recognized from a pub I often visited. The servers were plump, friendly, and just happy as all get out to oblige, not caring the owner of the estate was about to be drunk dry.

 _Ah, fuck it._ I stripped off my jacket and discarded it without care.

"Another over here!" I slurred.

The moment my hands took the shot, however, Chris wrapped an arm around my elbow and dragged me off, causing to spill most of the liquid over my chest.

"Come and dance!"

"Dance wid da women then, da?!" I cried but spun around, arm in arm, with my future relative anyway.

No doubt in a hap-hazard circle, disregarding we were all men, we spun, interlocked with the other's arm, and then changed to another to do the same.

The Cossack was next and it was only done to see who could high kick the longest…or not barf in the can.

 _Thank goodness Yakov had gone off to bed._ I wiped my mouth, having nearly reached the end of my stamina and drinking limit.

I felt a pull at my collar followed by the support of someone wrapping my arm around their neck.

"Come on, best man, you can't say you're done yet."

"Chri~s," I drawled. "Dancing and vodka don't mix," I whined.

"Bullshit!" My friend cried.

Others in the room laughed.

Chris sat me down on a chair and turned to face the crowd with a shot. "To my best man for life! He may be a forgetful idiot, but he cuts our check and is a the best drinkin' buddy ever."

I barely could keep my head up. "Wow~" I chuckled. "I must be the lamest host ever."

The room laughed at my expense again.

"Wait…is someone singing?" Georgi asked, getting the attention of the room just before the music started up again.

We strained to listen. A muffled tenor could undoubtedly be heard.

"That's coming from your music room close by, right?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, I hear it too," Another guest confirmed.

I lifted my head up from my hands. My heart began to race.

 _It can't be… thought I told him…_

Chris set his shot glass down. "Well, if the man has energy to sing, then he has energy to dance and drink at my stag party." The soon-to-be groom then faced the dancers and musicians. "Take a break, friends, we will be back!"

I couldn't stop him. I couldn't stop Chris from pulling me along and inviting others to see who the mystery singer was. Not that I had a good idea who.

 _I thought he was going to stay in the lake? Pretending to be looking for a job, or be on one for that matter?_

 **~Ochi chornyye, ochi strastnyye**

 **Ochi zhguchiye i prekrasnyye~**

"Ooooh, 'Dark Eyes'? The man's got a unique taste," Georgi remarked ahead of me as our group made our way down the short hallway.

 **~Kak lyublyu ya vas, kak boyus' ya vas.**

 **Znat' uvidel vas ya v nedobryi chas.~**

In a small, acoustic, room, next to the grand piano, stood Yuri. He dressed in the same clothes I had given him with his back facing us who were now standing in the double-door way.

 _What is she doing here?_ I wondered.

I scratched my head. Every time I saw her I wished I had her hair color instead so I could be free of this wig.

I made my way to the front. "Galina?" I whispered to Chris. "What is she doing here?"

Chris leaned on the door frame with his arm, at the same time, shot me a smile with a finger on his lips. "Shh~"

"Very good, let's try the next verse," Galina praised, pushing back her long, curly, blond hair.

"Hai –I mean- yes," Yuri nodded.

My cousin the music teacher was talented and was considered a blessing among the family members. She had met Chris during one of his international business transits a couple years ago and then introduced me a month later, after that, well, the rest was history.

 **~Okh nedarom vy glubiny temnei!**

 **Vizhu traur v vas po dushe moyei~**

"He has an excellent voice," Michael remarked softly. "But I'm used to a baritone from the opera. He's a little innocent for the song."

It was a fair critique, moreover, the song was a sobering one for sure. Much to my discomfort, however, I felt I could hurl again. I took a deep breath and clenched my stomach with one hand in order to remain calm and distract myself from thinking on it.

 **~Vizhu plamya v vas ya pobednoye~**

Galina eventually saw us, but paid no mind beyond discretely giving a small smile while she kept going as to not disturb Yuri's singing.

"Good! Now carry this line a little lower…" she instructed.

 **~Sozhzheno na nyom serdtse bednoye~**

The passionate vibrato Yuri made with his voice echoed throughout the room as if he had practiced this song for months.

 **~No ne grusten ya, ne pechalen ya,**

 **Uteshitel'na mne sud'ba moya~**

"Good, Yuri, you're beautiful!" Galina praised.

"Enamored are we?" Chris poked my shoulder.

"Huh- oh."

My hand that was over my stomach had slid up to my heart.

I mentally kicked myself as I raced to slide my hand back down to my side.

 _This song is not meant for me, stupid. Just how drunk am I?_

 **~Vsyo chto luchshevo v zhizni Bog dal nam,**

 **V zhertvu otdal ya ognevym glazam~**

As the last notes rung and faded through the air Yuri placed an anxious hand on the back of his neck.

"I hope that was better?"

"Better? This was only your second run through and you sang it better than anyone!" Galina praised, standing up from the piano chair. "You should really sing this at my wedding, Yuri, and then get a job in a choir or opera hall. You really are something!"

"Oh, I don't know about that."

"Well," she side stepped around Yuri and made him turn around. "These fools may be drunk, but I think they'd agree with me."

Yuri gasped, startled. "O-Oh, I didn't realize I had an audience, heh."

Chris stepped forward and hugged his fiancée. "Galina is right you know? You do have an extraordinary voice." He held out his hand. "The name is Christophe."

Yuri extended a hand and returned the handshake. "Yuri Katsuki, I've been told at lot about you.

"I hope good things." Chris winked.

Yuri blushed a little. "Y-Yes, of course."

"Yuri here let me into the house when I came by to pick you up, darling," Galina explained, "and then we got to talking when we realized you lot were having too much fun." She then turned to me. "It's so nice of you to let him stay, cousin."

I nodded. "Of course. I owe him a favor."

Chris raised an eyebrow to this but moved on to hug Galina instead. "You know I could've handled myself, Sweetheart," he then eyed the clock in the room, "but I guess it is later than I promised."

Galina pouted. "Yes, it is. Nothing good ever happens past two. We all should be off, gentlemen."

With that motherly order, the party was drawn to a close.

"Quiet once more, thank God." I huffed, laying back on the red couch.

"Um…Victor?"

 _Well, maybe not so much._

"Da?"

I next thing I heard was a dull thud followed by the slapping of hands onto the floor.

I propped myself up, but just enough to barely look over the back of the piece of furniture. "Ran out of time, huh?"

"Yeah, looks like my tail is back…sorry but the pants are ruined."

"Da, they look shredded from here," I replied before letting myself return to the pillows beneath me.

"V-Victor?"

"Da?"

"Oh, come on! Don't just leave me here?"

"You really should've felt that transition coming and excused yourself to the tub upstairs," I chided. "I am numb and sick to my stomach. I don't know if I can carry you."

Yuri went silent aside from a little whimpering.

I sighed after listening to that for awhile. "Yes?"

"What if Yakov heads down here?"

"The man sleeps when he sleeps. He never wonders around as he values sleep far too much."

A slapping sound repeatedly hit the wooden floor. "I can't stay out like this! I will dry up!"

"Da~ cooked flounder," I drawled out, ready to sleep.

"VICTOR!" Yuri shouted desperately. "I'll keep shouting your name, all night if I have to! Please get me to water!"

I bolted up, but remained on the couch. "Oh ho? So Yuri can make demands."

Yuri's face was flushed with embarrassment…or panic…I couldn't tell.

 _Still cute though._

I shook my head from the thought and blamed it on my drunk stupor.

Yuri's whole torso began to tremble with anger has he stubbornly glared at me. "I. Need. Help."

"And. I. Am. **_Sick_**!" I barked back the last word.

"You drink too much!"

I whipped the wig and glasses off and let drop onto the floor next to me. "What's it to you?"

Yuri's eyes widened before they were averted to stare at the ground. "I…I…"

Silence fell between us before guilt settled in as well.

I groaned and wobbled back onto my feet. "Fine but, take heed, you have to be cautious from now on until you can tell me just how long you can keep your legs."

With relief washing over him, Yuri nodded.

"Plus, if I hurl, you're cleaning it up tomorrow."

Step by literal step we tediously made our way up the stairs.

"This would be easier if I carried bridal style," I muttered.

Yuri squeezed his arms around my neck as I carried him piggy back. "As a gentleman, would you touch a woman's sore, naked chest? No. So don't touch my tail," Yuri curtly replied.

I looked over my shoulder for a moment before tackling the next flight. "Fair enough, but then what about you and I in the water, huh?"

"That was at my discretion and my tail wasn't threatening to dry out."

"So…the water makes…that much of a difference?" I puffed. "Interesting."

Yuri rested his head on my back. "I am sorry I am heavy."

"Yup. Definitely a whale on my back," I teased.

Yuri huffed and I couldn't help but smirk a little. Eventually I got into my bedroom with no incidents and set Yuri down on top of the comforters.

"Wait here, I'll draw up a bath."

It didn't take long until the bathroom was nice and steamy once more. Eventually I felt myself, along with my upset stomach, finally begin to calm. I leaned back on the toilet seat and closed my eyes once the back of my head rested on the wall.

"Yuri?"

"Y-Yes?"

"Can I hear your aria again?"

* * *

NOTES:

Dark Eyes (Russian romance song): Thank you good ol' Wikipedia XD

I need more mermaid time, I know. Lol

Please leave a review! :D


	8. Petals

Petals

A brushing along my arm stirred me awake.

"V…or?"

With blurry vision I couldn't tell who was nearby.

I blinked. "Yuri?" I breathed out.

A firm push on my left shoulder forced me to wake with a start.

"Ah- huh?" I looked side to side before my eyes settled on the person in front of me.

I rubbed my eyes. "Chris?"

Chris was snapping his fingers in front of my face. "We awake now, buddy?"

The cold reality set in. I was at work. I had fallen asleep….

"We dreaming about Yuri now, my friend?"

…and I was thinking about Yuri.

I leaned back on my chair, letting out a long sigh. "Great…and now you're not going to let this go, I bet?"

Chris huffed and set papers on my desk. "You bet correctly, Sir."

I leaned forward to pick up the papers and started to organize them. "Just don't start an office betting pool, all right?"

"Ha!" Chris laughed, making an invisible arch with his large hand as if he were presenting a banner, "how long will it take for our great boss to ask a boy with no name for himself out on a date? Taking all bets."

I dropped the few papers I had left onto the floor. "Wh-What?" I sputtered.

Chris leaned in over my desk with smile and a look that suggested I couldn't hide anything if I wanted to. "You, Sir, have it bad," he whispered.

I felt my face grow hot. I looked away and started to pick up the papers. "Oh please."

Chris sat on my desk, not willing to drop it. "I saw how you reacted to his singing."

"I was drunk."

"Its been **_days_** and since you and I have bought a drink together, never mind letting loose."

"You're almost a married man, Chris, you shouldn't be partying anyway."

My friend pouted. "Don't make this about me! You're sleeping at work rather than at home and you can't blame alcohol due to your recent lack of consumption."

I shrugged. "Probably insomnia."

Chris held up a finger. "Or you're up all night with a certain some-"

I shot up, slamming the papers on my desk. "Its not like that! I haven't even touched him like that!" I hissed, nearly shouting but didn't want to disturb those outside.

Both Christophe's eyes and smirk widened. "Ah, but you want to."

I was flushed in the face, I had to be, I felt it.

 _He's a fucking Merman!_ I wanted to scream.

My co-worker held up his hands in surrender and got off my desk. "What a scary look."

"You're still smiling," I remarked. "Stop it."

Chris pivoted on his heel towards the door. "And you're in denial," he retorted just as he shut the door.

"I am not!" I hissed, randomly grabbing any object off my desk to throw after him.

A handful of flowers were now on the floor. Today my cousin Galina had sent me blue and red roses with love and with hopes, inviting Yuri to sing at her wedding, and now some were ruined thanks to me.

"Well that was stupid," I muttered, suddenly deflated at the anti-climax of it all.

The five or six flowers were from the arrangement in a vase on my desk, but strewn petals, tiny puddles and wet stems now littered before me. With a sigh I took a short break to clean up the mess.

"I am not in denial," I muttered as I wiped up the water with my handkerchief.

The clock ticked away as I cleaned, dumping the stems and broken blossoms away in the trash.

"Ah, oops," I whispered as a stray, large, red petal fluttered to the floor.

I picked it up and noticed the soft petal wasn't just red but had a distinct red to black-red ombre coloring just before I threw it away. It was vibrant, healthy and I felt a twinge of shame I had separated it from its chance to shine before withering away.

 _Yuri._

I shook my head. The shame then twisted in my chest as I held the petal between my fingers. I wanted to crush it with its reminding colors and move on with no more distractions.

My wig itched.

I scratched.

My glasses slipped.

I adjusted them.

The clock ticked away.

I leaned against the wall and kept staring at the petal, now in the palm of my hand.

 _Just…what on Earth am I going to do with you?_

Yuri was here for a mission, whatever that was. My time with him was going to be fleeting.

 _Much like the petal in my hand._ My thoughts betrayed. _Without his kind…without water…without care…it won't be long._

"Much like the petal in my hand," I murmured.

* * *

 ** _Bark! Bark!_**

 _Makkachin!_

Not two seconds back home, Yakov hadn't even properly greeted me, and I was already yanking off my scarf as I quickly headed towards the barking nearby.

Only to freeze.

"H-Hey! That tickles! Ah, ha!"

Makkachin had pinned Yuri down onto the ground in the music room and was playing, licking, and panting happily. With bright eyes, smile and pink cheeks, Yuri was petting and scratching the poodle's ears while trying to scoot away from underneath.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Yakov come stand next to me.

"Yakov? What the hell happened while I was gone?"

The butler shrugged and offered a hand, I assumed, to take my scarf. "Why don't you asked him?"

Free of my winter things and left alone at the doorway, I shrugged off my suit jacket before heading into the room.

"Ah, Victor!" Yuri called out as I draped the said article over a chair.

A smile tugged on my lips. "I see you two have become friends?"

Makkachin spun around and bounded towards me to say hello.

"Free at last," Yuri chuckled, getting back up. "I was just practicing in here until Makkachin found me."

I raised an eyebrow. "You didn't run?"

Yuri rubbed the back of his neck. "Oh I was scared at first, but I let her sniff me and let her take her time to…warm up? I guess? Heh." Yuri shrugged. "I didn't know what I was doing, really, but I knew I had face her eventually. I saw how it had frustrated you when I ran away."

"Oh I see." I got up. "Sit, girl," I ordered; Makkachin obeyed.

I stepped forward. "So…what have you been practicing?"

Yuri briefly looked at sheet music on the stand. " _Dark Eyes_."

I tilted my head to the side. "All day?"

 _Stop walking._

Yuri shook his head and looked at me. "No." He gently tugged at the hem of the loose, mouse grey sweater that was paired with black slacks. "I've followed our plan like always. I found the clothes you had laid out on the bed early this morning. I was in the lake for most of the day, and came back, once dressed, as if I was done job hunting this afternoon. It's just that, today, Yakov presented me a note and these blue flowers, telling me your cousin Galina wanted me to sing. I saw no problem so I practiced."

 _Stop._

I took note of the bouquet on top of the piano before taking another step. "I am always surprised you can continue to give him the slip every morning." I looked back at Yuri. "As for the singing, don't you have a mission to complete?"

"Oh, well, that's a little hard to do on my own…" his voice trailed off.

"Well I'd ask, but you have made it clear you won't tell me," I reminded as I got closer.

 _We're just talking._ I mentally chided my thudding heart.

"Aren't you afraid you'll dry out in the middle of the reception?"

Yuri's eyes remained focused on me. "No…I think I can time it to make sure. It's not like I have answered her yet."

I placed my hands on his shoulders. "I see."

Yuri looked at my hands as blush crept around his ears and nose before he looked back up to me. "Vict-?"

His lips were soft.

Much like the petal in my breast pocket.

The room was silent.

It was chaste, but I lingered. Like him, I didn't really know what I was doing, but I felt I had to face him eventually.

 _My time with him will be fleeting._ I argued with myself.

I pulled back but not all the way. My mind was screaming to apologize, my heart insisted to stay close.

Yuri was frozen with a pink face and flitting eyes that switched between so many emotions I couldn't hope to understand how he took my actions.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked.

Yuri's eyes settled, reflecting worry as he took a breath through his nose. "I-I don't…understand…"

I slid my hands around to the sides of his shoulders. "Me neither."

 _You do too!_ My mind screamed. _Stop! Walk away!_

"Is this the way humans get to know one another better?" The way Yuri whispered with such innocence I briefly thought I had kissed a child. I almost wanted to laugh.

I swallowed hard. "Uh...that's a…hard question…"

"I would like to."

I bit my lip. "That's good -I mean- I see…uh…"

Yuri looked away first and took a step back as he gazed the floor. Before I could utter anything, however, he looked at me before gingerly setting his hands on either side of my glasses.

"For starters, do we need these to see me?" I didn't have to say anything, and he simply removed them. "That's better," he remarked gently.

 _What is his deal?_

I shook my head. "I'll take those."

Yuri looked over them instead. "What are these?"

"They are glasses."

Yuri side stepped around me and tried them on in front of a decorative mirror. "Huh…they're odd, but interesting." He turned around and brushed back his black bangs. "What do you think?" He smiled.

 _You look adorable._

"Fine," I replied with a nod and reached out my hand again. "Can I have them back now?"

Yuri adjusted them instead. "Why do you even wear these?"

"I need them for work," I lied, feeling an itch coming on.

 _Its not really a lie, you do wear them in public. Just not for honest reasons._

Yuri stepped forward. "You're done with work, right? Let me see your w-"

I quickly took both of his wrists and leaned away from his hands that were about to touch my fake hair. "Don't."

The confidence Yuri had crumbled immediately. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

I kept ahold of him and leaned forward, forcing him to step back. "I kissed you and you want to play dress up?"

"I-I thought…I wanted to get to know you…" Yuri's gaze fell to the floor.

"Do **_fish_** not understand what kissing is?" I pressed into his arms slightly.

Yuri's head snapped up before he pushed back. "Why are you mad?"

"Why do you care about what I wear?" I shot back.

"Because it doesn't suit you," Yuri pressed forward again. "If I'm dressing up then so are you!"

 _My hair color was what broke up my family!_ My mind screamed. _It's forever a reminder who I was and what I wasn't._

I pushed back, harder this time, until Yuri's back was up against the wall beside the mirror. "Don't tell me what suits me," I barked. "You don't know me."

My glasses were halfway down his nose as tears formed at the corners of his eyes. "You could at least try to have more faith that maybe someone around here wants to!" He replied angrily.

"What?" I hissed.

Yuri took advantage of my hesitation and removed his arms from my hold. Both of us stayed put. Breathing hard and trying to read the intentions of the other while Yuri rubbed his wrists before, eventually, taking a look at the said parts with a wince and sigh.

"Sorry."

We apologized at the same time.

We both took each other off guard, however, didn't say anything.

 _Where do we even go from here?_ I wondered, rubbing the back of my neck as I looked away.

"B-Besides your hair is lovely…" He admitted.

I looked back and saw he was red in the face, staring at the ground to avoid my eyes.

 _What?_

Yuri tensed up. "Just, please, don't be angry at me."

 _I just want to know you._ His whole self was screaming that.

Right away, I felt like a dick.

I leaned forward slightly with a sigh and one hand on my forehead.

"V-Victor…?"

Without a word, keeping a hand on my forehead, I stood upright. Our eyes locked, but imagined my face had appeared stiff to him as I brushed off the wig and its cap in one motion, letting the offensive thing fall onto the floor as I held out ridged arms.

 _Fuck it. Come here._

* * *

Notes:

Just in time for Valentines Day! 3

Hope you liked it and let me know what you think! :D


	9. Practice

Practice

"I'm sorry, Chris, but I can't come in for the next couple of days," I apologized over the phone. "I have to take some personal time."

"You're fine, I got this," he assured. "But you owe me," he teased. "Galina has kept insisting I talk to you, convince you to let Yuri sing."

I pinched the bridged of my nose. "Chris, that's in two weeks, besides, its not like I'm going to goof around."

"Uh, huh." I could just see him rolling his eyes. "I got a call earlier, by the way, its the Rossells. They told me they were planning to stop by today."

"Ugh," I groaned. "You know how I feel about those guys."

"Da~ I know, you don't like how they keep pushing for a partnership, yada, yada. But you aren't getting any younger, he who is unmarried and thus no kids, and you **_know_** they just **_love_** idea of taking up businesses."

"Why, good sir, are you calling me old?" I mocked. "I should dual you for that."

"Hardy har, get laid and come back to work," he snickered.

'Click'

Beet red and starring at the phone in my hand, I couldn't believe what I just heard.

 _Note to self. Punch him when I see him next._

"Ah, Victor, is everything all right?"

I hung up the phone. "Yes, its all good for the next couple of days, Yakov. Enjoy your time off, I am sorry its so sudden."

Yakov adjusted his hat. "No worries. It's been a long time since I've visited Lillia. It will be good to see her again."

"It will be good to see your ex-wife?" I teased gently.

Yakov grumbled slightly and turned to walk away without saying much else. Secretly I never understood those two, but their dynamic was their own. I watched the old butler until he left the house.

I pushed back my hair and let out a long sigh. I was nearly shaking, actually quite surprised with myself I had actually followed through such an impulsive decision so far. I could only imagine my strict parents rolling in their graves.

 _Or at least Mother._ I mused, partially apologetic as I looked up at the ceiling briefly. _"Father" wouldn't give two shits what I did_. I huffed.

Without further ado, refusing to go down memory lane, I dressed for the outdoors, threw a towel and some additional garments into a bag, and went back downstairs to grab my skates before I headed to the lake where my little secret was waiting for me.

The sun was out, the air was crisp, and I felt the weather was actually on the warmer side for a Russian winter day. I couldn't be luckier.

 _'You could at least try to have more faith that maybe someone around here wants to!'_

Yuri's words echoed in my mind as I briskly walked down the path. Between work and my bad drinking habits I had to admit I barely let anybody into my life.

 _And how Yuri had looked me…_

"I must've looked pathetic to garner such pity from a near stranger," I mumbled, gripping the bag handles tighter.

 _A stranger you kissed._ My thoughts betrayed.

I stopped at the edge of the lake. I was here, and the lake appeared empty. For a minute, I wondered why the hell I was here, but, in the next moment, a resurfacing figure was a quick to remind me.

"Victor, you're here?" Yuri waved at me before swimming over.

I held up the bag. "I brought you clothes."

"Oh? Why do you need me dressed? Why are you not at work?"

They were expected questions, but a part of me hoped he would get the hint on his own.

 _You wanted to get to know me, right?_

I crouched down, setting the bag beside me. "I want to skate, but you're in the water."

Yuri hoisted himself out without another word from me. While he went about changing I started to lace up while sitting on a rock. Meanwhile, within minutes, the ice had started to return like magic.

"So, what is 'skating'?" Yuri asked as he toweled off.

I lifted a skate for a moment to show. "You're dancing on ice in these," I spoke slowly, trying to muster what I said next without sounding negative. "My family…and I…used to skate all the time."

Yuri pulled out the same sweater from yesterday. "Oh? It must've been great times."

"Da~" I sighed. I couldn't argue it was one of the happier memories I had.

"Are you good? Have you shown others what you can do?"

"I'm decent. And no, it's a little too personal."

"So…I'm first? Besides Yakov, I assume."

I finished tying the bow and moved to put on the next skate and nodded. "I can't help that you're a part of my life now."

 _Why the hell did I say that?_ I mentally chided.

"Ah, sorry," I amended quickly, "I hope that didn't come across odd or off putting."

"No, no, I think I understand. I am here and unexpected but you need to carry on. I get it."

I felt relief, but my heart ached anyway.

I stood up, ready to go, and handed Yuri my winter things. "Here, you'll freeze on the snow. I will warm up as I exercise so I'll be fine."

Yuri remained silent but nodded.

The hat, coat and shoes were too large for him. Yuri looked like a kid playing dress up, but it wasn't the point, even if I thought he was cute.

I kept my gloves, however, and had dressed in brown pants with a striped, turtle neck sweater so I felt plenty warm already.

"There we go." I finished wrapping my white scarf around his neck and turned to step onto the ice. "Time to get a workout in."

"Have fun, I can't wait to see," Yuri replied behind me.

I looked over my shoulder. "Thanks, have a seat if you like. I won't be too long, okay?"

After a few laps just skating forward, testing the ice, I branched out to some footwork and simple spins. From the corner of my eye I saw Yuri was watching me intently. I had done nothing fancy, but it was transparent he was completely absorbed, impressed even.

I prepped for a Salchow and landed with my arms in the air, turned, glided, and picked up speed to perform a sit spin.

The more I did the more wonderful I felt to see someone watching me with such interest. Whether my heart pounded from exertion or from something else, I could not care. All that mattered was how happy I felt. Happier than I had been in a long time.

A strong, brisk wind whistled past the trees and clouds had covered the sun, partially but enough to get my attention. I didn't want Yuri to freeze. With one last spin, standing on both feet, I soon brought myself to a stop and took a moment to catch my breath.

"That was amazing!" Yuri called out.

His face was beaming. He appeared elated to have seen me skate. I hadn't even done that much and yet, there he was, grinning from ear to ear.

 _That nut ball._ I laughed at myself and brushed my long hair back away from my face before I head over towards Yuri.

I skid to a stop and offered a hand. "Here."

Yuri took it and moved to stand. "Thanks! Skating appears to do wonders, its really something."

I tilted my head to the side. "What do you mean?"

Yuri pointed to his lips. "You smile, wholeheartedly."

Another smile tugged on my lips as I took a couple more breaths. "I see…"

Yuri's eyes continued to sparkle with excitement. "And the day has just started! Are you going to work later?"

I shrugged. "Look, Yuri, you wanted to get to know me, right? I took time off for that."

"V-Victor?" Yuri stammered at my straightforwardness.

I stretched my right arm over my chest. "No one has ever wanted to try," I continued, "or they've always assumed they knew." I switched arms. "I figured this would- are you all right?"

Yuri's eyes were just getting bigger and bigger as I talked. I thought they were going to pop out of his head.

The transformed merman jumped a bit in his borrowed shoes. "I-I…sorry…I'm just surprised is all."

"Well…that makes two of us. I huffed through my nose. "I honestly don't know what I am doing. But, lets say, my usual obligations weren't going to help you on your mission. Is that all right?"

Yuri's eyes noticeably dimmed before he turned his head away slightly, blushing more. "Oh. Yes, this would help with that too."

"Yu~ri," I drawled lowly, "what are you hiding?"

He ducked a little under my gaze. "Ah, sorry…I guess it's only fair…" his voice trailed off.

I raised an eyebrow and leaned in closer, placing my hands in my hips. "Hmmm?"

Yuri kept staring on the ice as his ears turned red.

"There really isn't one," he finally replied, bracing himself, pinching his eyes shut.

I leaned back. "Ah~ now we're getting somewhere."

Yuri opened one eye and studied my face. "You're not mad?"

I raised my arms, looking side to side. "Look, being lied to is never easy to accept," I let my arms fall back down, "but I had an inkling."

Yuri waved his hands in front of his face. "I didn't lie; I am here for a reason! It's just…"

I held up a hand. "Enough."

Yuri reached out and placed his hands on my sleeves. "Please don't be mad…"

 _I can't believe this…but…_

We fell still and silent again, but I felt my head was spinning.

I moved my left hand and placed it over his that had a firm grip on my right upper arm.

"Let go, Yuri," I gently ordered.

Yuri frowned as his grip loosened.

 _Don't cry on me just yet._

I took his hand and placed it on my chest.

Yuri gave a small gasp then knitted his brow as he looked between me and his hand in silence.

"This is what it feels to be untrusted. You either trust me or you do not. You are with me or you are not. Humans are not like the waves; we can shatter much like the ice I stand on."

Yuri remained silent but twitched nervously.

I looked at him evenly. "Tell me…why are you here, Yuri. The world isn't going to end if you tell me, is it?"

Yuri bit his lip and looked away. "Mine might," he mumbled.

I leaned in slightly, continuing to keep his hand over my heart. "What was that?"

Yuri inhaled and exhaled before looking at me with confidence. "I said, mine might, my world that is."

I let go of Yuri's hand. "Well…I can't very well force you."

Yuri took back his hand and held it with the other. "A-Are you mad?"

I shrugged. "I probably should be, but you make it impossible."

"W-Why?"

I placed a finger on my lip. "My secret."

"Vict~or!" Yuri pouted.

I let out a laugh. "Ah ha, not so fun is it?"

Yuri's pout turned into a smile in spite of himself. "I guess you're right."

I nodded. "Da~ so now what?"

We were at a stale mate in the snow and ice and fell silent.

Yuri's eyes suddenly lit up, and his face immediately broke into an excited smile as he threw his arms around me. "Be my coach, Victor~!"

"Hu~h?!"

My heart leapt in my chest as I kept ourselves from falling back.

"Y-Yuri?!"

"I just had a good idea! That's what we can do!"

I stared at the eager man in my arms, shocked, and unable to be angry. The way his eyes sparkled with such hope, I felt I had been shot. I didn't know what to think.

I gasped.

* * *

Notes:

I think the "time off" will allow some possibilities for them and their four-day weekend. :3c

Thank you for your continued support! :D


	10. Coaching

Coaching

"O-On what?"

Yuri shook his head. "I want to go indoors first. Just say and yes to being my coach and come with me."

I laughed nervously. "You have any idea how that sounds? I'm not budging- don't give me that look! I'm not budging until you tell me!"

"But then you really won't budge if I do tell you," He insisted. "Besides, you're going to want to teach me anyway."

"Then what the hell is the suspense for?"

Yuri rose up and rested his forehead on mine. "Surprises are fun," he whispered and then bolted off back to the house the best he could in big shoes.

"O-Oi! Yu~ri!"

Yuri just laughed.

"Don't be an idiot!" I called after him. "You can't get into the house without me!"

I stood there until Yuri's laughter had long faded.

He wasn't coming back.

I didn't budge.

And he didn't return.

 _Fine. Let's play chicken._

Or whatever the version this was that didn't involve a head on collision.

It didn't take long, however, as an icy wind blew past.

I rubbed my arms. "He has my coat…damn him."

So I lost.

And there was Yuri, waiting for me, leaning on the back door.

"A-Are you going to let me in?" Yuri sniffed.

"Da~ I think we are both done being out here." I grabbed the key from the coat pocket and stepped around Yuri to let us in.

* * *

"Better?"

Yuri nodded as he sniffed for the upteenth time. "This stuff is nice."

"That 'stuff' is tea and you sound like you're getting sick."

Yuri shook his head. "I don't think I've ever been sick before."

I took a seat next to him on the red sofa with my own cup. "Merfolk germs…gr~eat."

Yuri pouted. "We don't get sick."

"Then stop sniffing."

'Sniff'

I leaned into the arm rest, placing a hand on my temple. "So…dropping that for now…might telling me this idea of yours?"

Yuri's brightened up a bit. "Oh, um, I figured you could coach me on how to be human."

I spat out the liquid I had just sipped and coughed.

"See? I told you."

I wiped my chest a couple times to see if I go any tea on me. "Yup, I'm glad I'm sitting down."

"I want to sing at the wedding," Yuri insisted. "I think seeing this event will be fun."

"Good Lord knows you're all about the fun," I sighed. "I'm not a music teacher so I how can I prep you for that?"

"Um, how to dress? Act? You know…aren't there other things at weddings besides singing?"

"Well there's dancing," I replied with a shrug, "but two men don't dance together usually. Plus, there's how to hold conversations-"

"I think I know how to talk to people, Victor."

I threw my head back. "Ha! Believe me, stuffy events require small talk, and you hardly know the local news much less how to not act like a hyper child the moment he sees a paper globe."

"So human things fascinate me," Yuri shrugged. "I'm a quick learner or I wouldn't be able to speak Russian in the three days it took to prep before coming to meet you."

My jaw dropped. "You learned Russian…in three days?"

Yuri wiped his nose with his arm. "And I understood Latin in four hours, your point?"

I gulped down my tea before I replied.

"Fine, I'll be your coach." I set down my cup on the small table next to me. "But on one condition."

"Yes?"

"You tell me why you're here, that is, if I don't figure that out on my own."

Yuri frowned, but appeared he understood.

I scooted over. "So in two weeks I'll have a suitable plus one to my best friend's wedding and you'll have a chance a human experience." I held out my hand. "Do we have a deal?"

Yuri took my hand from the side, turned it over and pecked my palm before l could even stop him. "Deal!" He flashed a smile until faltered. "A-Are you all right?"

I felt hot and took back my hand. "O~kay! Lesson one: how to shake hands…"

"Victor~ this is too much!" Yuri complained the next day. "And ho~t!"

"A gentleman rarely wears much less," I informed, thankful Yuri was no longer sniffling this morning. "You want to play the part you're going to wear it."

"I don't want to transform sooner than I have to!" Yuri defended as he looked at the various accessories.

I shook my head. "This color won't do, give it here."

Yuri began to strip. "Can't I be spared of a few things at least?"

"Maybe, but we have to figure this out now so we can take it to a tailor as soon as possible. Plus, we can do other lessons so you're used to moving in a suit."

"What's a 'tailor' anyway?"

I handed him another pair of pants and took the pair he'd tried. "A person who fashions garments out of fish skin," I teased darkly.

Yuri gasped. "V-Victor! Not funny!"

I snickered. "Just someone who takes in clothes I promise."

"Can't we just get something that just fits in the first place?" Yuri wondered aloud.

I took out a few more shirts for him to try on. "That takes money and presents whole other issues. Like, just how long will you last until you change back?"

Yuri leaned forward, deflated. "Fine~"

"Good. Now try this on."

It was high time for lunch once we had settled on a suit. It was slightly out of fashion as I hadn't worn it in ten years, but Mother always held onto everything.

I looked at him as he looked at himself in the long mirror. "Black slacks, jacket, cherry-red vest over a white shirt…slightly baggy on you, but I think this will do nicely."

"You kept my tail colors in mind, I see," Yuri pointed out. "I like this vest. It isn't thick like the others."

I started to put things away. "Yes well, it just worked out I guess. And, yes, the whole suit was made from thinner, lighter materials unlike the usual winter fabrics. Its been three hours since you've been in water, by the way, how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. I don't feel dizzy."

I straightened my closet a bit. "Well, I'd recommend you stick to drinking water at the wedding. Maybe increased consumption might help?"

"Couldn't hurt… Victor, I saw men in the music room who had their hair slicked back, should I do it too?"

I pivoted around to clarify, but the words wouldn't come out.

Yuri had pushed back his bangs to show what he meant, peering me over his shoulder with his right hand over his head. Given that suit, he looked gorgeous.

 _Dear, Lord, why did you send a mermaid and not an angel? I mean, that's it, right? Why else would a beautiful creature just show up and-_

"Victor?"

I was snapped out of my thoughts, realizing Yuri had moved, now standing just in front of me.

"Are you all right?"

We stood still as blue met brown.

 _Angel or not…close enough._

I was caught up in his eyes I hadn't seen him move his hands to frame my face.

They were cool to the touch.

"You appear unsure of yourself," Yuri whispered.

 _You have no fucking idea._

Free from the clouds, albeit briefly, a gently light spilled inside the room and struck Yuri's features just so.

 _All angels go back._ My thoughts betrayed. _I've no right to keep him here._

My hands that rising behind his back froze…and then returned to my sides.

Yuri's gaze faltered before a pout formed on his lips. "Victor? Can you tell me what's wrong?"

I gently took his wrists as a sigh escaped my lips. "Me, I suppose. I feel I'm going to blink and this really will be just all a dream."

A compassionate and understanding look fell across Yuri's features. "Is that so?"

"I…I'm not used to having someone around…like this, I mean. I'm used to being alone. Taking care of myself."

Yuri's thumb brushed my face.

I looked to the side. "Yeah, heh, that's not going to well for me is it?"

Yuri shrugged, but his face seemed to tell all. "You weren't the most inviting person I've met, no."

"But you don't seem to want to leave."

"I still have a reason, I said that before."

I huffed. "And it's a god-damn tease I swear- Woah!"

Collapsed onto the floor, Yuri's true form interrupted our moment.

"Ah! Ow," I cried. I hastily pressed myself up to check the merman underneath suddenly underneath me. "Are you all right?"

With flushed cheeks Yuri laughed. "A-Aw~ and we just picked out those pants!" Before I could react, he pulled himself up with his arms around my neck.

His lips were soft as he dug his fingers into my silver hair. My heart was pounding in my ears; this was exactly what I wanted. Largely, I wanted to pin down why I wanted it; the same part of me screamed it wasn't right.

And yet it felt so right.

Yuri pulled back, I almost felt I was left hanging.

"W-What was that for?" I stammered.

Behind his disheveled bangs, Yuri looked up at me with a flirty glint in his eye as he laid back down, keeping is arms about my neck. "Proof, I suppose? Just before you kissed me the first time you looked at me like I was going to disappear."

I frowned and leaned forward. "Ya know? Figuring out your intentions is giving me whiplash," I grumbled before I gave in, resting my head in the crook of his neck. "I don't know what you want. I don't even know why you're here, or why me for that matter. Hell, I can't even tell who is coaching who here either."

Yuri squeezed a little tighter. "Please stop asking why."

I gave in. "I don't know how," I admitted, finally, "teach me."

* * *

Notes:

I felt this was a good place to end it? I don't mean to be a tease. ^_^;;


	11. Snags and Stumbles

Snags and Stumbles

The clock ticked.

I was sipping coffee as I waited, casually reading a book while Yuri was upstairs taking in a soak to recover his legs. It had been an hour and I had started to wonder if I could actually hold my end of the bargain.

"Victor! I'm ready!"

I looked up and saw the merman was scrambling down the stairs, half dressed in his underwear as he struggled with shirt buttons.

I pinched the bridge of my nose.

 _Shit, I forgot to lay out new pants!_

I quickly rose from my chair and then strode over to meet him.

"Woah!"

Fortunately, I caught him with one arm before he face-planted onto the ground, having tripped on the last couple of stairs.

"Careful!"

Yuri rebalanced himself. "S-Sorry!"

"I'm right here, let's settle down shall we?"

"Sorry I took so long!" Yuri spoke quickly. "Normally I'm good to go in ten minutes, however, I was having a real difficult time with this shirt so I came back down when I realized how late I was."

"Breathe, Yuri, seriously it's all right. Stay here and I'll get some pants as well as the rest of the suit to get you used to wearing it like we discussed."

 _Note to self to get him black pants before the wedding._

Yuri blushed when he realized he forgot. "Ah, sure."

For the rest of the day we tried different things. I couldn't say I was the best coach ever, but I didn't exactly have the best student either. He was so nervous he'd disappoint me that assuring him he wasn't going to get thrown out almost exhausting in of itself. My lack of patience didn't help, admittedly.

For example, we tried dinner lessons before I realized he didn't eat or we tried dance lessons before I realized he had two left feet. By the time night had fallen I was kicking myself, figuring I should've known someone from the water would struggle with most of these things. As a last attempt at teaching him anything I gave him newspapers that night to talk to me about them the following morning.

"Don't think of it as a quiz, just being informed about the daily life is useful for small talk around here and it can…well…I'd use a fish saying, but that's beneath me."

Yuri chuckled and leaned back in the bathtub-bed of his. "I see. I'll do my best to not get them wet."

"Good. Sorry the other lessons were a disaster," I apologized as I set the papers on the counter. "I should've at least known dancing would be harder someone of your background."

Yuri grinned bashfully. "Y-yeah, I guess that's going to take considerable practice."

"Speaking of, practice that is, would you like to sing tomorrow? Or do you think you have the song down?"

The merman nodded. "Yes, I would like to. We live to sing, Victor," Yuri admitted. "As food fills you, music fills us."

I raised my eyebrows. "That's rather…poetic."

Yuri shook his head. "Not really, just the truth."

I crossed my arms. "Listen, Yuri, tomorrow I am going to go shopping, can you wait here for me?"

Yuri sat back up. "I really wish you'd take me."

"Too dangerous. If not for your tail, then what if we get separated? You don't know your way around."

"But if you leave me here and someone comes to the house what do I do?"

"Easy don't answer. No one is home."

"Will someone hear me if I'm singing, or see me in the windows?"

"I'll take that chance. Just don't answer and I won't be terribly long. Besides, you can keep Makkachin company. I'd rather you stay safe here than risk it out there."

"If I can answer your newspaper questions tomorrow I want to go," Yuri insisted.

I frowned. "Yuri, I really don't want to continue this conversation."

"Then tell me the real reason."

"Oh, that's rich coming from you," I shot back.

Yuri tilted his head to the side. "Are you embarrassed of me?"

I waved a hand. "H-How did you come up with that conclusion?"

"You've been frustrated with me all day, I feel like a klutz and you won't take me anywhere that may give me practice," Yuri informed.

I crossed my arms, leaned forward slightly and sighed. "Look, Yuri, I'm not embarrassed I am looking out for you."

"Three hours," Yuri reminded.

"What?"

"We've established it takes at least three hours before my tail comes back. "Will a trip to the tailor take that long?"

"No…I suppose not."

"Do I need to strip there?"

"No."

"Then…what's the issue?"

"I-I'm…"

"You are?" Yuri rephrased, hinting to my real feelings.

I scratched the back of my head, only to sigh and give in. "Da~ fine, I'm embarrassed. I don't want people to get the wrong idea why I am walking around with a random, young man around town. Its just…complicated, Yuri."

The merman didn't appear upset and just nodded. "I see…"

"Don't give me that look, Yuri. I told you at lunch, society has its rules and I'm just-"

"Scared?" Yuri guessed.

I straightened up. "I am not scared."

Yuri twirled a finger on the water surface casually, not looking at me. "Then what is it? Can't you say you're helping a friend if it bugs you that much?"

I plopped on the toilet seat and sighed. "I don't like it. You're living under my roof, for better or for worse. I don't want to see you get hurt if people find out who you are."

The merman looked up. "You have valid concerns, Victor, but I can't just sit around here forever, right?"

I brushed my hair back and let out a long sigh through my nose. "Fine, you pass our small talk at breakfast and we'll go."

Yuri held up his arms in victory. "Yay!"

 _You're going to be the death of me, I swear._

* * *

"Whoa, there are so many ties and coats here, Victor," Yuri whispered.

He had passed. With flying colors. If I had let him he would've quoted the entire newspaper.

 _Hell, he even corrected me when I thought he was wrong!_

The appointment itself was relatively short in itself, since we just needed pants and needed to drop off other garments to take in. It had also helped Yuri was there to make the measurements go by faster. I honestly felt like a fool, I had nothing to really worry about in the end.

"All right," I remarked the moment we left, "let's go back- Yuri!"

A small troupe of musicians were playing by the fountain. Around them were several couples dancing for the heck of it and here was Yuri pulling me along straight towards them.

"You're not a child, stop," I ordered firmly as to not make a scene.

"And you're not an old man," Yuri shot back, looking over his shoulder with a bright smile. "Let's try dancing again!"

A random girl of ten or twelve grabbed Yuri's hand. "Come on!"

Yuri looked between me and the girl. "Let's go!" He cried, tugging my hand again.

"Yes, lets have some fun!" The girl beamed.

 _All about the fun, huh?_

I took a moment to notice random shoppers and on-lookers around us were smiling, clapping and stopped to join the dancing too.

With a firm tug, Yuri pulled me forward. "Stop asking why," he whispered, reading my face.

"Ten minutes." I gave in. "I'm serious."

Ten turned into fifteen, and then into twenty. Clumsily parading around the fountain with Yuri beside me in a circle on a snowy, Saturday afternoon, I took in the sights and sounds of happiness, wanting more.

But when the clock tower chimed one-thirty my heart panicked when I realized we had been out for two and half hours.

"Yuri, we have to go," I insisted as I pulled him from the improvisational dance party.

His face was so flushed and full of delight, it hurt to see him deflate as he came back into reality.

"I'm…sorry…I guess we lost track there."

"No, no its okay. I just want to get you back safely."

Yuri took my hand. "Y-Yeah, I'm feeling a little dizzy."

"Will you make it? Or do I need to throw you in a public bath asap?" I whispered.

"I need to release my tail, Victor."

I squeezed his hand, not caring if anyone saw. "Say no more, we will get a carriage out of here. I'll be damned if I have to carry you up the stairs again," I teased despite the situation.

* * *

'Splash!'

"Too close, Yuri," I remarked, nearly collapsing onto the toilet seat lid. "Too close…"

"Sorry…it was fun though wasn't it?"

I nodded. "I can't argue with you on that."

Through half-lidded eyes, I saw Yuri holding out his arms. "I had a great time! I felt my dancing improved while out there!"

"Yes, well, group dances are far more relaxed…and now you'll put together for the wedding too," I added, dabbing my brow.

"Are you…ok?"

"I'm fine, exhausted though, and starving. Soak. I'm going to grab a bite."

Yuri nodded. "And I'll be here."

I hastily made a sandwich and scarfed it down as I grabbed the latest newspapers from the front door My nerves were on fire, I hadn't felt this wired, or restless, in forever.

On my way back up, I counted how many days it has been since I had a drink. It had been only four days, but that was a blood eternity by my standards.

 _No wonder I feel on edge._

I shook my head pushed the bedroom door open.

Yuri was humming, I could hear his aria through the bathroom door as well as a bit of splashing.

As I approached the door I felt soothed by the notes. A part of me wanted to go in, however, I leaned against the wall outside the door and listened instead.

"I should tell him…?" Yuri mumbled.

 _What?_

"I need to tell him…"

I strained to listen, but the quiet voice with the splashing noises made it tough.

"Ugh…do what? Say what? 'Hey, Victor, I've…admired you and…house?' Come on…" his voice trailed off before he started to hum a completely different tune.

I clapped a hand to my mouth and struggled to keep quiet as I fell to the floor.

I wasn't angry.

I was muffling a laugh despite myself.

After a minute I took a deep breath and, for no real reason in particular, stared at my hand I had used to stifle myself.

 _So that's why you're here._

My heart squeezed as if it were fighting with my brain that had set its alarms off in my head. Ultimately, however, I knew I was far from disgusted or shocked. No, strangely enough, I felt relieved.

I brought my knees up to my chest and leaned forward to rest my arms on my knees. "Looks like this angel isn't here to pick me up at least," I whispered. "Oh, Yuri…you have a knack to make things harder."

 _A creature like that can't possibly stay here forever._

I sat there and listened to Yuri's tune, waiting to see if he would slip any more of his actual feelings. Alas, five minutes went by and there was nothing more. I didn't want to keep him waiting so with a deep breath I rose up and knocked on the door.

"Yu~ri? I'm going to lay out some clothes. Let's get going to music practice."

I heard him get up from the tub. "Sure!"

* * *

Notes:

I wanted him to say feel less like a fish outta water, but I resisted. XD

Any feedback is appreciated. :D


	12. The Chords

The Chords

"I can't believe you."

"My personal life isn't your business, Christophe."

"You had four days, man."

"Life isn't a fairytale. Plus, shouldn't you be disgusted with yourself, pairing me with another man?"

"I honestly don't give a damn about gender and neither should you. In fact, I don't think you do ca-"

I pointed at him in earnest. "I was drunk one time, shut up."

"More like several times, but whatever," Chris mumbled.

My face grew warm. "I heard that."

Chris gave me his I-know-you-love-me-anyway shrug.

I shifted some papers into a stack. "Look, can we just be happy that Galina will have a singer at her wedding and move on, please? I am swamped here."

"That's your fault."

I opened a drawer. "You told me it would be fine."

"I also told you the Rossells were coming. Not my fault they dumped a bunch of proposals on me, okay?"

" 'I'm sorry, Mr. Rossell, we aren't in the market for a partnership. Is that so hard?"

"For me to say that, given my position, yes. Give that shrewd chairman an inch and you might as well give him a mile. You've shut him down before and I am no one to him."

I leaned back in my chair and scowled. "Fine. I handle it. What about these five, imported shipments?"

Chris straightened up. "Yes, two of those came in earlier than expected, the others are on track. I signed off on them, took our copies of their inventory, the usual procedures, everything was accounted for and paid."

"I would seem we are behind on our dockets and receipts for a few of our exports though."

"Yes, Georgi is coming up with the final accounting on that. He should be done this afternoon."

"Make it as soon as he can? I'd like to be up to snuff before I leave today."

"Very good."

Chris turned to leave my office, "Vitya, I'm sure Galina will be very happy."

I looked up and gave a small nod and smile. "I'm sure. I know Yuri is very excited."

* * *

 _ **~Vsyo chto luchshevo v zhizni Bog dal nam,**_

 _ **V zhertvu otdal ya ognevym glazam~**_

Yakov applauded. "Perfect."

Yuri scratched the back of his head nervously. "Thanks!"

"Ah, ah, we bow not scratch," I reminded from the piano.

"R-Right!" Yuri bowed slightly from the waist with a straight back.

"Better." I pushed in the piano chair.

"I think the lad has 'Dark Eyes' down pat," Yakov remarked. "I haven't been to the opera, but I sure felt I was."

I walked over to stand next to Yuri. "Careful, our friend here may get an ego," I teased.

"Victor~" Yuri drawled with a slight pout.

"Yes, well, that's not all. I haven't seen you play the piano in years, Vit- Victor," Yakov corrected with a rough cough.

"Are you all right?" Yuri asked.

Yakov coughed one more. "Y-Yes, I'm fine, just a slight cold I'm afraid. These old bag of bones are more likely able to get sick this time of year."

Yuri tilted his head to the side. "Bag of-"

I lightly tapped his arm. When it wasn't important we had a default answer.

"I-I see," Yuri amended.

Yakov stood up. "Well I'm off to put dinner on, are you sure you don't want anything, Yuri?"

"I'm good, thank you, I had plenty earlier."

Again default answer.

 _Might want to put others in his arsenal so others don't get suspicious._

"He really likes you," I remarked softly once we were left alone.

Yuri turned towards me. "Yeah?"

I nodded. "Hmhmm."

The merman stretched his arms over his head. "Well…now what?"

I put my hands on my hips. "Well…we can skate for a short while before dinner, but I don't want to bore you-"

Yuri's eyes sparkled.

"Er, never mind. Let's go."

Once completing a toe loop I prepped and performed a Salchow, following the jump with a combo spin thereafter. Meanwhile, Yuri sat there on the flat rock, dressed his borrowed winter things like a kid at a candy store while I made my rounds on the lake. It was a gross exaggeration, that I knew, and it was rather odd the more I thought about it. However, Yuri's private admiration I had overheard the other day had started to eat away at me.

I skidded to a stop in the middle of the lake to catch my breath and heard a muffled applause.

"Good job, Victor!" Yuri shouted.

I smiled in spite of my exhaustion and made my way over. "Thanks, I worked up a good sweat this time."

Yuri stood up and moved to the side so I could sit down if I wanted. "I can't imagine how often you practice to pull off such feats."

"It can take considerable amount of muscle," I admitted. "I don't have the same stamina that I used to."

"It's like you're singing with your body," Yuri complimented.

I sharply pulled my head back, surprised. "Pfft, stop you're making me blush."

"Ah, ah, we bow not scratch," Yuri half corrected and teased.

I froze with my hand on top of my head and then glared at Yuri with a smirk. "Oh that is rich!"

I scooped up some snow and threw it at him. "Ah ha!"

Yuri laughed and tried to do the same but I skated away and out of reach.

"Not fair!" He half whined and laughed.

I skated in small circle on one foot. "I win! Gold for me! Haha!" I teased.

I'd come back around and he'd try to get me with a snowball only to miss over and over.

I laughed at his futile attempts. I couldn't say why I was acting like a kid all of the sudden-

 _But I guess someone told me to stop asking._ I realized with a small smile.

I skid to a stop and waved with both arms. "Now what, Yu~ri?"

A sly look fell across Yuri's features.

One, he took off his shoes. Two, he hopped over to the ice.

My eyes widened. "Don't you dare!"

Three, he planted his foot on the ice, causing the ice to melt immediately around his foot along with the surrounding ice.

"Ack! YURI!" I floundered as the hole of melted water quickly grew and grew. "Let me get off first!"

"That's the point!" He laughed, skidding across the ice, leaving a trail of melted ice behind him. "Get dunked!"

"Why you!" I couldn't bring myself to be mad though.

I sprinted on my skates and jumped, pretty much hurling myself to get to the bank of the lake.

Or at least I tried.

With a splash the bottom half of my legs still landed in the water.

And Yuri just lost it, barely giving himself enough time to get to the bank from where he was before resorting to unfurling his tail.

I heaved, pushing myself out of the lake and hobbled over to the rock nearby to unlace my skates. Several feet away Yuri was on his stomach in stitches.

 _Not my proudest moment, sure._

But it was fun.

I took back my shoes Yuri had discarded nearby and hobbled towards him.

 _Yep. My legs were going to feel the burn in the morning._

"Yu~ri," I grumbled. "I'm cold."

His shaking frame stopped and Yuri turned to look over his shoulder at me with a bashful grin.

"Oh don't g-gimme that!" I whined. "I'm g-going to f-freeze!"

Yuri chuckled and turned over onto his back. "That was too good. Seeing you hurl yourself over like that." He wiped his eyes. "That was a treat. I never dreamed I'd see something that funny."

I held out a hand. "D-Da~ a h-hoot I'm sure."

Yuri took it, only to pull me down towards him.

"Ack!"

With the snow and shaking legs not helping, I gave little to resist.

Yuri chuckled some more after I landed in his arms. "Aw, I feel like I need to give you a hug."

I almost protested, but he was warm. So. So warm. I cared little how long I lingered, I was chattering horribly.

"Comfortable?" Yuri asked candidly after awhile, placing one arm under his head.

I adjusted myself slightly, but remained as I were. "Y-Yuri, don't you think Yakov m-might wonder why my l-legs are this wet in the middle of w-winter?"

"Ah…oops. Well couldn't you say you fell a lot?"

I picked up my head off his chest and looked at his boyish face. "If I cover it with enough s-snow, I guess, but still. Let's not be so rowdy n-next time."

Yuri poked a finger on the top of my head. "Oh that's rich, Mister Skates."

We looked at each other in silence only to snicker the next moment.


	13. Tracks

Tracks

"Honestly, Victor! You're soaking wet!"

"Sorry I fell?"

Truth was Yuri took a short recharge before we came inside and decided it would be hella fun to splash water at me.

 _I probably shouldn't have egged him on his dancing skills…_

"How often?!" Yakov sighed irritably. "At least clean up before you sit for dinner."

"A father figure as always…yoink!" I took two sandwiches from Yakov's platter.

"Yoi-? Victor! We eat at the table," the butler chided. "What's gotten into you?!"

I kept going towards the stair case. "Oh stop. Yuri and I need to practice in the music room so I'll eat as I go up and change."

"Meet you there, Victor," Yuri called from behind me, taking the hint.

Yakov sighed again. "Let me give you some wine to take to the room, lad."

"Water's fine!" I called back.

"Y-Yes, sir!" Yakov called back with surprise in his voice.

I scarfed the food down and rushed to change.

 _I'd normally be drinking still at a pub still._

I smile tugged at my lips as I welcomed the change.

Dressed in a crisp, blue shirt and grey pants, I buttoned my shirt as I made my way to the little room in the corner of the house where Yuri was ready with two glasses of ice water.

I took a glass. "Thank you."

"Hmhmm," Yuri nodded. "Feel better?"

I gulped several sips. "Ah~ that was good. Yes, I'm much better."

"So~ shall we practice?" Yuri asked.

I finished my glass. "Once you finish that drink your hands sure. You need to keep hydrated more than I do."

With that I went to get music out of a box in the corner of the room as Yuri finished his drink.

"Victor?"

"Hmm?"

"Am I getting any closer?"

I looked up at him from the piano bench. "What do you mean?"

Yuri placed his glass next to mine on a small table by the door. "To being a, well, as you put it, uh, 'suitable plus one'?"

My eyes widened slightly before I gave a small smile. "That's an interesting question."

Yuri cocked an eyebrow. "So…a maybe?"

I nodded. "Yes, lets keep it at that."

Yuri's shoulders sunk a bit. "All right, but I have my wedding song down pat. Why are we here?"

"A little fishy told me music fills them as food fills me." I held up some dusty music books. "Aren't you hungry?"

Yuri's eyes sparkled as he chuckled. "Heh heh, you remembered. Although, I don't recall ever being called a 'fishy' before."

I shrugged. "Pfft, what would you prefer? Little piggy?"

Yuri snorted. "That doesn't even make sense for me."

"Exactly. Now pick a song."

* * *

The clock struck seven thirty.

 ** _~and her day was done~_**

Yuri closed the music book. "That was fun!"

"Full?" I smirked.

The merman beamed. "Yes, yes, I'm happy. I'm actually still quite surprised you wanted to do this. We can just hum and be just fine too, you know?"

"I figured," I pushed in the piano bench, "but I felt since a dinner date wasn't really an option, why not a musical one instead?"

A blush tinged around Yuri's features. "A date, huh…" his voice trailed off before he quickly shook his head. "But dinner!" He blurted. "The wedding. Wouldn't they expect me to eat?"

I shook my head. "Galina, my cousin, told me it wasn't a sit down meal. A garden reception where you can mingle and easily slip out the back once you're ready to go."

"Shouldn't you be there for the whole day?"

I nodded as I walked closer to him. "Technically yes, as I am the best man, an important honor at weddings, but I'm sure I can arrange for Yakov to return with you to the house early."

A look of relief washed over Yuri. "Ah, okay. So…if I pass, then we had nothing to worry about."

 _Again with the 'passing'? Being good enough? That's it._

I put my right hand on the merman's shoulders. "Yuri. Enough."

"Huh?"

With a steady gaze we looked at each other in the eyes. "Look…let's forget all that. You don't have to worry so much. I just wanted to…make sure you had an idea on what to expect," I admitted.

"Victor…"

"And I was worried for myself in a way," I confessed, looking to the side briefly. "So," I took my left pointer finger and lifted his chin, "enough with the 'suitable' shit, all right? You're perfect."

Tears welled up in Yuri's eyes as he nodded.

"Aw~ don't cry on me, you know I can't handle crying people."

Yuri hastily wiped his tears and gave a short laugh. "Heh, sorry. I-I'm just happy to see you've…" his voice trailed off once more.

I put both hands on his shoulders. "Said too much again?"

Yuri looked down, shaking his head before he looked back at me with a determined look. "If you don't doubt me then I shouldn't doubt you."

I cocked an eyebrow. "Oh? What's this now?"

Yuri stepped forward. "My reason. We had a deal."

If he had my attention before, now it was explicit.

"I-I've been nervous to explain," Yuri began, reaching for my hands, "but I'll tell you my reason. A deal is a deal."

 _You don't need to be so suspenseful, Yuri._

I bit my lip, the waiting was almost too much.

Yuri looked at his hands in mine and with a final exhale he looked up at me. "I love-"

"You," I finished for him.

Yuri blinked at me in confusion.

I brought up our hands between us for a moment. "I uh…overheard you in the bathroom…"

Yuri blinked a couple times with purpose before sharply bringing his head back. "Eh~?!"

I shrugged. "The unintentional moments got me thinking so I wouldn't be too embarrassed."

Yuri continued to sputter.

I smiled. "Heh, you're cute when you don't know what to do."

Yuri froze before he exhaled with a sheepish sigh. "I was so embarrassed of these feelings for so long and I was afraid I'd wouldn't get a chance to express how I felt."

"So you kept them to yourself."

Yuri's flush deepened. "It got so bad I ended up taking a chance and left home."

I tilted my head to the side. "Who knew the son of the Nikiforov house had a stalker." I winked.

"You're enjoying this," Yuri squirmed, ducking his head.

"Maybe," I chuckled lightly as I reaffirmed my grip around his hands. "Both why and how are screaming in my head right now, Yuri. I was strictly raised to see reason and logic for the sake of business I've neglected life over it. Father and most extended family members hated my hair was silver. It was viewed unnatural and not just uncommon. He'd always accuse my mother of infidelity over it when he was drunk so I grew to hate my hair when I was young and soon hid it. So loving myself and thus others proved hard. Once I was old enough, I'd grown depressed so I drank my problems away…"

I brushed my thumbs over his hands. "But why tell you all that? When I overheard you in the bathroom, I started to put two and two together. I realized you'd never tried to really pry into my life. You already knew my past, didn't you? You didn't **_need_** to know why the way I was acting, did you?"

Yuri's face was just short of turning into a cherry. I'd thought he'd pass out any moment.

"Breathe, Yuri," I chuckled within a whisper. "Did I surprise you?"

Yuri nodded and exhaled. "W-Why and how are always tricky things. I've n-never liked explaining," he admitted.

"Humph," I smirked, looking away for moment. "This is true. Getting to know you hasn't been easy. I mean, I live by a lake, how did you see me? How did you know I existed? I'm human, so sue me for asking these things?"

Yuri looked down and gave a nervous laugh. "I-I've wanted to skate with you."

"Wo~w, so you've known what skating is?"

Yuri shook his head. "No, just remember you dancing above the ice while I looked from down below. One day, I wanted to explore when I was a child. I took a current and it led me to this lake. I saw you and wanted to come back. So I kept coming back. I remember seeing you cry in the summers while your father stormed after you, yelling. I also recall when that god-awful wig started showing up," he laughed nervously, "and the glasses too." Then his face grew somber. "Then you stop visiting the lake entirely three years ago."

His story was all over the place and spurred far more questions. However, I just shrugged. "Well, I have no excuse for those glasses I guess. They disguised me at the pubs, I suppose. So, you've been watching me….for what? Years?"

Yuri blushed harder as his hands clenched within mine. "Yeah…I was content with staying afar until you came out one night. I wasn't expecting you out so late and it had been so long."

"And so we met in person," I confirmed.

"I-I didn't know what to think when you came to me that night," Yuri rushed, getting nervous again, "I found myself exaggerating before I knew it."

"And turned my world upside down," I finalized.

Yuri searched my face. "Y-You're not disgusted?"

 _How on Earth can I be?_

He was here, before me, someone who cared. How could I be angry at that?

I finally removed my hands and placed them on his hips. "They say angels have your back. Who knew mine was from the sea?"

Yuri gasped as I pressed my lips against his, placing his hands on my chest.

I breathed through my nose and brought him closer, pressed harder, bringing one hand up behind his head to bury my fingers into his black hair, and grew eager as Yuri pushed back with a small moan.

My let my hands wonder up his untucked shirt as I licked his bottom lip. When I had touched his spine, and Yuri shivered.

Yuri pulled back immediately. "Ah ha!" He latched onto my arms. "Don't touch me there!"

I kissed his cheek. "Sensitive?" I teased as two fingers danced up the ladder so to speak.

Yuri leaned into me as to get away from my touch, pressing his hands on my shoulders. "Pl-Please stop. It's too much."

"Does it hurt?" I asked as I kissed his neck.

"N-No its just-" He pinched his eyes shut. "Hgn, please stop."

 _Hm, erogenous, perhaps? Interesting…_

So I withdrew and embraced him only to fall onto the ground a moment later as Yuri collapsed, knocking over the music stand.

The clock struck eight.

I blinked a couple times to take in what had just happened. "Well this is a problem."

Twitching fins slapped on the floor. "Vic~tor~! I thought you had an eye on the time!" Yuri cried from the floor in a panic.

I waved my hands in front of me. "Not to worry! I'll just carry you upstairs and-"

A crashing sounds of a platter echoed in the room.

And there stood Yakov in the doorway, about ready to have a heart attack.

* * *

Notes: Made up lyrics this time.

Would love some feedback and I thank you for your support! :D


	14. Close

Close

I held up my hands. "Yakov…take it easy."

The old man's eyes were bulged, ready to pop out of his skull.

"Breathe, Yakov." I spoke slowly.

Yakov took in a sharp breath, and slowly made his way to a seat in the furthest corner of the room, away from the sight of Yuri floundering on the floor.

"Breathe-"

"Shut up!" Yakov berated, exhaling. "What is the meaning of this?!" He pointed at Yuri. "Am I dying?! What is this creature doing here in this house?! Am I seeing a devil?! An angel?! Am I-"

Yakov stopped to catch his breath.

I remained silent, trying to come up with an explanation.

"Yakov," Yuri whimpered, beating me to the punch, "are you frightened of me?"

The old man's eyes narrowed. "M-My boy -er- whatever you are."

"Merman," I corrected.

"Merman," Yakov conceded with shaky hands. "I am quite disturbed." Then he turned back to me. "You've kept a secret from me."

I pointed at him. "For good reason. Exhibit A."

Yakov looked up to the ceiling and closed his eyes. He inhaled deeply and exhaled and inhaled again. "I…don't think my heart can take more surprises and yet I feel I must know."

Yuri tilted his head. "Yes?"

With nervous eyes, Yakov's gaze settled on Yuri's form. "A-Are you here to take someone away?"

Yuri smiled kindly and shook his head. "No. I'm not. Do these 'devils' and 'angels' do that kind of thing?"

I crossed my arms. "He's a religious man, Yuri. Much more so than I am." I turned towards Yakov. "If anything, Yakov, Yuri is here on an 'intervention'."

"An…intervention?" Yakov eyes widened.

I scratched the back of my head. "Yes, well, I wasn't exactly living a responsible life."

 _Not a lie. The timing was rather impeccable._

Yakov's rubbed his hands together as to soothe himself. "I see…"

"Victor…would all humans act react like he did just now?" Yuri asked with big eyes. "Scared?"

I sighed and folded my arms. "Some may lash out too because they wouldn't understand. We're feeble-minded that way."

Yakov coughed. "I-I'm sorry."

Yuri held up a hand. "Don't be. I surprised Victor too, but I assure you I mean no harm to anyone."

"Vitya, the wedding?" Yakov realized.

"Vitya?" Yuri asked, confused.

"Ah! Sorry, I shouldn't be so informal with Yuri here."

I waved my hand. "Don't worry about my name right now, either of you. Yakov, Galina expects Yuri and Yuri wishes to comply and follow through so I am going to cut to the chase. I need you to take Yuri back home after his song." I gestured to his tail. "So we don't have this happenstance in front of everyone."

Yakov nodded slowly. "I understand, Sir, we have come too far to not follow through…how long after will Yuri be staying?"

"I," my throat clenched, "I…don't have an answer for that just yet. I know this is asking a lot from you, but we need to keep Yuri's secret from the others so he can stay safe and not be, I don't know, stolen away to become a circus freak."

"What's a 'circus freak'?" Yuri asked.

Yakov stood up. "Don't want to know, kid." He faced me. "And its never too much to ask me for anything, Sir."

I nodded. "I trust you and I am sorry I couldn't break this to you sooner."

Yakov walked towards us. "Very good sir."

Relief washed over Yuri's face. "Thanks goodness this is settled."

 _He's shaking._

I knelt by Yuri's side. "Are you all right?

Yuri's tail twitched. "Its already started to sting, but we had to bring Yakov up to speed so…"

Yuri couldn't hide it. I saw it as plain as day.

 _Sting? You're in_ _pain_ _._

"Get on my back, Yuri. Tub is closer."

'Ding dong'

I had adjusted Yuri and was just about to head out. "Shit! Yakov, we weren't expecting company were we?"

The butler shook his head. "N-No! I'll keep them at bay at the door and tell them you retired early and will take a message."

"Good, go on ahead then. Don't let them in even if its Galina."

With a kick of adrenaline, I moved as quickly as I could down the hall and up the stairs. My legs were burning halfway up the first flight.

"Victor…" Yuri panted. "It…hurts…"

"Almost there Yuri."

"I said no," said Yakov. "Master Nikiforov isn't available good sir."

 _Good sir? Wonder who it is at this hour?_

A good sweat formed around my brow by the time I reached the second floor. "Don't faint on me, little fishy, we will get you in the tub soon."

Yuri squeezed his arms around my neck.

I almost kicked the bedroom door down, scaring Makkachin in the process.

"Not now, girl! Go see Yakov! Go! Get!"

I opened the bathroom door. "Okay, Yuri," I hissed earnestly. "Get in the tub."

Yuri's form started to slide down my back.

"Y-Yuri?"

Something was off. I twisted myself sideways in order to pull Yuri's form around to get a better look. With a droopy head and noodles for arms, Yuri was half about ready to pass out.

"Shit!" I hissed. "I'm sorry, Yuri…"

With one arm around his form, I strained to lean over to turn on the faucet and then reposition to lift Yuri into a bridal carry.

"Ah~ ughn~!" Yuri winced.

"I know, I know! I shouldn't be touching your tail," I whispered harshly between us as I settled him into the tub.

Lukewarm water rushed over the red, black and grey scales as I even cupped and splashed water over him a feeble attempt to get him under water faster. I was turning up and heat of the water when Yuri mumbled incoherently in a dream-like state, but it was every bit of a waking nightmare for me.

My legs were on fire and my heart was pounding in my ears. I rushed to dip a washcloth and place it over his forehead.

 _What the fuck? Yuri!_

I thought my heart would stop. All along the right side of his tail was this hilly, brown line. Upon closer inspection, they were damaged scales.

 _Water first, explanations later. No wonder you hated them. Good God I'm an idiot!_

I put my hands on his narrow shoulders and firmly squeezed them. "Yuri! Wake up, Yuri!"

By this time the tub was full. I turned off the faucet and remained there on my knees, unsure and unwilling to accept I was maybe too late.

I brushed his raven bangs back with my left hand, letting it fall across his cheek before running my thumb along his bottom lip.

 _God…well I owe Chris an apology._

I propped my arms on the edge of the tub and waited. Not caring if my legs went numb.

'Knock, knock'

I looked over my shoulder where Yakov now stood with Makkachin peeking between his legs.

"Victor...how is he?"

I looked back at the sleeping merman in my tub. "I…I have no idea…and it hurts not knowing."

"I see…Makkachin, sit." I heard Yakov come in and shut the door before resting a weathered hand on my shoulder. "He is…quite a wonder up close."

I pointed along the line of tarnished scales. "We could've prevented that. If I only had sought to meet his needs first..."

Yakov gave a firm squeeze. "We didn't know, and Yuri could've told us-"

"He didn't care!" I interrupted, moving onto my feet. "He felt we had to address your concerns first. My legs gave way, taking Yakov to catch me and help me sit on the toilet seat lid.

"He was more worried about you than himself!" I put my head on my hands. "I can't lose him too, Yakov," I confessed, "not like Mother."

Yakov remained silent.

Yuri groaned and turned his head over to the other shoulder. The usual, inviting, steam that would roll off the water surface had yet to be seen.

It's not like we have medicine for a merman," Yakov remarked softly. "We can only hope for the best."

I slammed my hands on my knees. "I know!" I hissed. "Can you just…" I took a ragged breath. "Can I just be alone?"

Yakov nodded and turned to leave. "Very good, Sir."

I grabbed the cuff of his sleeve. "Wait. Who was at the door?" I mumbled.

The old man placed a hand over mine. "Not important right now."

"R-Right…sorry."

When Yakov shut the door behind him I studied Yuri's face. He was chattering.

I didn't care if I was being melodramatic, I got over there, put both of my hands on either side of his face and kissed him for all it was worth, letting the washcloth fall off into the tub.

But he wasn't kissing back.

I put my forehead on his. "Please, Yuri…open your eyes?"

Weakly Yuri eventually stirred awake, just barely opening his eyes.

My breath hitched.

"Vi..or?"

I dipped a hand into the water. "The water is cold, I'm going to let it drain and get new, warmer, water in, okay?"

Yuri bobbed his head, though I was pretty sure he couldn't understand.

And so it was. Over and over I stayed up to change the water Yuri couldn't heat up on his own.

With every refresh of warm water, Yuri appeared a little better, and little more conscious and a little less in pain.

* * *

"Hnn, huh?"

A warm hand stirred me awake; my eyes opened to meet kind, brown ones.

"Hey…"

I lifted a hand and weakly placed it over his. "Hey…"

My back ached from falling asleep against the cabinet of the bathroom sink, but I didn't care.

Yuri rested his forehead on mine. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

"Me too..."

* * *

Notes:

Good God the drama! Lol ^_^;;


	15. A Winter Thorn

A Winter Thorn

If there were to be a personification of trouble in my life, it would be the head of the Rossell Group: Mr. Qadir Rossell. A man whom my Father had unfortunately left me to deal with and our ties gone sour the day I had decided to take over and change things.

"I understand explicitly you had a partnership with my father, Sir, but this isn't the same company," I fought back a yawn. "The Nikiforov Shipping Co. has been doing well given my new administration. With younger minds, come fresher ideas, but I'm sure a seasoned one as yourself already understands. Besides, I have repeated this and repeated this with those that have come in your stead. I am agitated that we haven't come to an understanding yet."

A man around Yakov's age and beady green eyes dabbed his bald head with a blue handkerchief before proceeding to inspect his round bifocals for the third time. "I wouldn't be here in person if I didn't insist you reconsider."

 _Less than a month. I can hold out for a couple more weeks._

I leaned forward in my office chair. "I understand my father signed a contract with you when there was doubt I'd take over. But I am here, and have been here for the past three years. The steady pressure to renew the partnership with little to no mutual benefit I don't find acceptable personally or professionally."

A sly smile danced on the old man's lips. "That's why I am here too. I want work things out."

My eyes narrowed. "I find that hard to believe as I've read all of your proposals."

Qadir held up his hands. "I am not here to cause a fight, no, if I were into that I'd have mafia underlings for that type of work."

I sat up. "Then what are you getting?"

"Your father and I agreed you, his son, had to prove not only capable as a businessman but as a potential family man. Every company needs an heir in these parts or their pride and joy eventually goes under after being fought over by those who suddenly claim to have worked the most or have the most stock. Arbitrary, I know, but those are the terms as fathers and businessmen had agreed to."

"Good to know you two were close," I replied, trying my best not to sound seething.

"I know you two had your differences, but I do desire that you not pin me as some classical villain."

 _Oh that's rich._

I fisted my hands under my desk. "Of course not. Besides, I've looked over that contract personally. I'm sure I've met that criteria, its not like I have to marry any time soon."

I had no intention of running my family's business into the ground, but that was for Mother's sake…not his, my Father's, nor Mr. Rossell's.

"I see. So your frolic with a young man in the town square shouldn't give me concern?"

I bolted out of my chair. "That is not your concern!"

"It is when the contract is my concern!" Qadir blasted back.

"If contracts are what matter to you then you should have no problem staying out of others' affairs," I scoffed.

With high tension it was clear we had nothing else to discuss.

"January fifth…I'll see you then, Mr. Nikiforov," Quadir reminded coldly.

I nodded. "January fifth."

With the door to my office shut, I was alone, that is until Chris walked in shortly thereafter.

"Victor, what was that?"

I leaned back and stared at the ceiling. "I am tired, Christophe. Tired in general, of everything."

"Well play the woe is me later we have a problem."

I sat up. "What?"

Chris leaned over to whisper. "They saw you…with Yuri."

"I already know that-"

Chris shook his head. "No," he took out a letter, "I'm sorry, but…here"

I took the letter; my eyes became saucers.

It was a threat.

 _Maybe Yakov got the same letter last night at the door?_

"Chris…" I started to shake.

"I'm sorry, someone randomly gave it to me. I didn't see their face because of the all the icy snowing outside. So I read it to determine if its important."

"Its all right…but I think I might need a drink…"

* * *

"Sir! Use this as evidence!" Yakov insisted that night.

I rubbed my temple. "I can't, Yuri's existence my come into question. A person who technically doesn't."

"B-But I am right here!" Yuri cried, sitting next to me by the fire.

"I'm referring to your paperwork, Yuri. You have no identification and we can't very well tell the court who you really are."

"But-!" Yuri started again.

I stood up hastily. "Ugh! Would you both stop yelling at me? You're going to drive me to drink!"

The room fell silent.

I sighed and pinched my nose. "Sorry…I'm just…sorry."

"No one here slept well last night," Yakov sympathized. "I'll get some tea to simmer us all down."

I plopped back down on the sofa with an irritated sigh and my head in my hands. "Ugh~"

Yuri slowly placed a hand on my shoulder. "Will everything be all right?"

I leaned back. "Yeah~," I sighed. "Eventually."

Yuri gasped. "Why would someone threaten you anyway?"

I pushed my long hair off my shoulders. "This individual feels entitled -wait- did you ask why?"

Yuri blinked, still wide with alarm in his eyes, before he pursed his lips. "This is different."

I smirked waved a dismissive hand. "Yes, yes. I know, I couldn't help it. The thing is, Yuri, they saw me with you there at the lake, whether we like it or not. And while it is plainly obvious to me who is sending these letters, I can't go about accusing and potentially making it worse."

"What are you going to do then?"

"Continue to live your life as you see fit," Yakov spoke for me as he returned with a try of tea. "If we can't seek justice," he set the tray down in front of Yuri and me, "then maybe we delay."

I took a cup and stared at the liquid in it. The aroma was soothing. "Yes…I think they are trying to ruffle my feathers."

"They are underestimating you, Sir. They're just getting desperate, dangling blackmail in front of us. I still think we should file a report for a threat of slander, but," the old man acknowledged Yuri with a slight nod. "I understand this situation is, frankly, odd."

"Slander?"

I took a sip. "Relationships between men aren't exactly welcomed around town, Yuri. These people would like to tarnish the Nikiforov name for the chance to get my business."

"But I'm not a human!"

"Doesn't matter to them. They see what they wish to see. In the end they just want what I have." I set down my tea. "Quite frankly this is all petty. I have yet to determine why they want **my** business so bad other than bragging rights and more income, as if they don't have enough."

"That is enough for some people I'm afraid," Yakov added.

"So…what are we going to do?"

I finished my tea and put a hand on Yuri's shoulder. "I'll take care of that." I looked to Yakov. "Maybe we should retire early? I think we are all little worn out."

"Very good, Sir."

* * *

"Isn't seven-thirty a little too early?" Yuri wondered.

I twisted the knob of the tub to let water rush in. "Maybe, but not so much for you." I turned around. "You gave-"

Yuri was already half way done unbuttoning his shirt and stopped when he caught me staring. "Y-Yes?"

I shook my head. "Sorry, I -ahem- was saying you had given us quite a scare just last night so I'm not risking it."

Yuri nodded and continued to casually take off his shirt. "I see…" He turned towards the door.

I gritted my teeth when I saw it. The sudden guilt was too much.

"I'll set the clothes outside as always-"

I wrapped my arms around him from behind.

"V-!" Yuri choked out in surprise.

I slid my head onto his shoulder. "Yuri…" I squeezed a bit harder.

The merman squirmed a bit. "Y-Yes?"

Just peeking outside of his pants was the start of a scar I wished I could've prevented.

"Yuri…" I gently placed my right hand on his hip. "Last night you scared me," I reiterated slightly. "It hurt to see you suffer."

Yuri's tense shoulders relaxed slightly.

"I should've gotten you to water right away…I am so sorry."

After a still moment, I heard the faint drop of clothes on the ground before Yuri twisted around within my hold.

Two hands framed my face. "We already knew we were sorry. I am sorry I had scared you too and- oh no!"

I rushed over and turned the faucet off. "Crap!" I cried.

The tub had spilled over. Water was everywhere.

Yuri chuckled despite the mess. "Oh no, oh no, this is will take awhile to clean."

I scratched my head in frustration. "Da~ Ugh, I didn't need this to happen too~!"

Yuri scrambled to throw down towels from the rack and take off the rest of his clothes. "Might as well save what's dry and soak up water with what we can." He tossed his pants out the bathroom door and made a bee line for the tub.

Taking my hand with him.

"Ah! Yuri!"

'SPLASH!'

I coughed and shook my head. "Save dry clothes my ass!" I sputtered. "It's a bigger mess now!"

Yuri laughed, moving his arms around my neck while my arms remained on either side of him, supporting my weight. "Life is a mess! Random! Ugly! Beautiful!" The dancing sparkle in Yuri's eyes then sobered a little as he took his left hand and rested it on my cheek. "But when it comes to the ice, Victor, I see nothing but love."

I adjusted myself so Yuri's tail laid between my legs. "Aren't you a regular Romeo," I deadpanned with a smirk playing on my lips.

"Don't know who that is, but I'll take it as a compliment," Yuri announced, playfully poking the top of my head with his pointer finger.

"Oh~ fuck you~" I drawled, rolling my eyes as I smiled.

Yuri pushed back his bangs. "You. Wish."

My cheeks expanded immediately. "Pffft!"

Our laughter echoed in the tiny bathroom.

* * *

Notes:

Do I wanna do sexy? Or no? *whines* I suck at sexy! But I might give it a try…I don't know…#struggleisreal


	16. Undoing

Undoing

That Friday morning, two days later, the teapot crashed onto the floor.

"Georgi," I stretched out his name, "honestly…"

Chris slowly approached me, studying me carefully. "What in the world did you do?"

I looked off to the side and placed a hand on my head. "Hmm, nothing really. I just decided to stop…hiding? For a lack of better word?"

My friend brought his head back. "Er, so you've always had silver hair?"

I breathed through my nose and nodded as I remained at the door of the office building that morning, unsure what to.

"Long story?" Chris asked, just between us.

"You have no idea," I replied, not caring for everyone's staring, not that it wasn't expected.

"How in the world do you even hide such long hair under a wig?" Georgi blurted, appearing fascinated.

"I-It's beautiful," a young secretary complimented from her desk. And others nodded.

I felt my face turn warm. "Oh, um…thank you."

"Come now, any man has their secrets," Chris deterred. "Let's get back to work people!"

I took off my winter coat in my private office and let Chris, who offered, hang it up. "Ugh~ Maybe this wasn't a good idea…" I mumbled.

"Heh, well, keeping it from us wasn't a good idea either. It must've been hot under that wig."

I made my way to my desk. "Are you going to barrage me with questions?"

"Oh, that's rich from you, Sir," my business partner teased. "But I'm sure your sailors and their crew will just love to inquire you enough today."

I groaned. "Full day of meetings?"

"Yup." Chris popped his lips.

I groaned louder, plopping into my office chair. "Worst day to do this ever…"

"Its all good! Sometimes, a man doesn't need a reason to change. You either do or don't."

 _Wow…Yuri said something similar just the other day…scary._

For the past two days Yuri tried to get my wig away from me. He had suddenly become bolder about how he hated seeing me hide my hair. He insisted I be proud every chance he got and wouldn't shut up about it. He became so obsessed he tried hiding my wig, playing keep away when I wanted to go out for a drink, and threatened to bury it in the snow when I threatened to lock him outside.

 _"Humor me for one day? Please?"_ I recalled Yuri's words last night. " _One day. If they tease you horribly, with no compliments, I will drop it."_

"I need a drink already…" I whined.

Chris set some papers on my desk. "Ah, you'll be fine. I am curious how will the family would react though."

I started to play with the end of the braid Yuri had helped me put it in. "They've always known, but respected my reasons, at least most did. I more or less hid it to get Father off my back. For his sake of denial during the day and for the illusion it provided, comforting him, I had resembled him while he was often drunk when, in fact, my hair was just uncommon. It caused less problems that way at home." I leaned back. "I'm surprised Galina never brought you up to speed."

Chris shrugged. "Probably not to embarrass you, but I won't pry…goodness it's so long," my friend remarked. "So, in end, you just got used to hiding it?"

"Yes, and the glasses were just…a thing I felt I needed to add…I don't know…I've been a moron." I put my head in my hands.

"Have you thought about cutting it?"

I violently shook no. "Whole 'nother can of worms my friend."

Chris held up his hands. "All right. Just promise me you'll never wear the wig again."

"I can do that."

My friend nodded. "Good cuz it was fake as hell. I thought you were bald underneath and felt bad."

I groaned, thudding my head on the desk as Chris laughed at my expense.

* * *

"Victor~!" Yuri whined.

And there I sat on the sofa. With my wig back on. Facing the fireplace with folded arms and crossed legs.

Yuri tugged at my sleeve. "Come on~ you've got to be kidding me."

"Never again." I pouted.

Yuri leaned on my shoulder with his head. "Come on~ even Chris?"

I turned away, trying to hide my smirk. "Especially."

Yuri bounced onto his feet. "Fine! I will hunt him down and make him apologize."

I sharply turned towards him. "Eh?"

Yuri pivoted away, with a raised fist. "I'm off!"

I jumped up and hastily I reached for his wrist. "No wait I-!"

The next thing I realized Yuri had my wig. He pivoted around to his right and swiftly yanked my wig off my head before he bolted away from me once having made a full rotation.

"YU~RI!"

Yuri ran to the nearby table that was placed before the book shelves, dangling the wig before me. "I saw that smirk, liar!" He giggled. "If you can't catch me in five minutes I'm throwing this ratty thing into the fireplace!

I made my way around the couch, pulling at my tie. "Fine, but if I win, I get to ask you any question I want, cuz we know you just love those, be it two part or three!"

Yuri was smiling from ear to ear. "Deal."

I took off my vest and set it on the sofa next to my tie. "You're going to regret not making that two."

Chased around the table, leapt over furniture, and even knocked over some chairs along the way around the room. Yuri bolted up a flight of stairs only to slide down the handrail once he'd reach half way.

I stood there on the steps as I looked down. "Y-You're quite the slippery one, little fishy," I gasped.

Yuri dangled the wig in front of him. "Should I throw this in now?"

"Oh no you don't!"

The so chase continued.

'Bark! Bark!'

Makkachin came bounding into the room, no doubt wondering what all the commotion was, and stopped Yuri in his tracks."

"Good girl!" I cried, wrapping my arms around Yuri's shoulders.

"Ah! No fair!"

I pecked Yuri's cheek. "All is fair in love and war."

Yuri pouted and tossed the wig away onto the floor, surrendering. "Fine its all yours-"

Makkachin scooped it up into her mouth the next moment and carried it away like a new toy, leaving us alone, and dumbfounded.

I lowered my arm, having reached out a little too late as Yuri had tossed it before I could stop him, and sighed irritably into Yuri's shoulder.

"Oops." Yuri's shoulders chuckled.

"I get more than one question then."

"Eh?!"

I squeezed his frame within my arms. "Penalty."

Yuri dropped his head forward. "Fine. What are they?"

My stomach grumbled. "Food first."

* * *

Yuri had already started a bath when I walked into the bedroom an hour later, having had a satisfying meal in the kitchen while listening to Yuri distantly practicing in the music room.

Yuri stepped out, having undressed like usual, but he was unware I had come into the room.

My throat tightened.

I let my eyes wonder down the backside of his frame as he folded his clothes. From the locks of his hair, to his lean arms, and the unusual fish spine that ran along the outside of his skin, I took it all in with the variant colors that made Yuri him. What made him beautiful alongside his gorgeous voice and compassionate nature.

Oh-so carefully, I approached Yuri.

Since our confession in the music room, I had been finding it harder each night to be comfortable around him, to just be "used to" his nakedness. I mean, I **_tried_** , but…

"Ack!"

I brushed a finger down his spine.

…tonight I just couldn't help it.

Yuri whipped around, slapping a hand onto his chest. "V-Victor!"

"I should h-hit you for that! You scared me!" His sputtered as his cheeks flushed.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist," I lightly teased, resting my left forearm on the doorframe, blocking him.

Yuri tilted his head to the side. "Victor…are you all right?"

I ran my fingers of my right hand down his arm. "Can I ask you a question?"

He held up his hands. "N-Now? I need to turn off the bath."

I turned away. Turned it off. And came back in five seconds flat.

"We good?" I asked, towering over him.

"What's gotten into you?" Yuri exhaled.

I waved a finger. "Uh huh. Victor have a questions. Yuri answers."

Yuri leaned forward. "Have you been drinking?"

"Just a shot, I swear, I'm fine," I replied with a smile.

Yuri raised an eyebrow, but smiled back. "Goofball. Can I at least be asked while in the tub? I feel slightly dizzy."

I held up a finger. "Just one before you go?"

Yuri side stepped around me. "That was one, baka."

I wrapped my arms around him. "What the hell's a 'baka'?"

"And there's two." Yuri looked over his shoulder. "Not very good at this, are ya?" He deadpanned.

"Yu~ri!" I stretched out his name.

Eventually, Yuri dragged me along into the bathroom behind him when I realized I wasn't going to let go. "I'll climb into the tub with you if you don't let go!"

I let myself go onto my knees on the floor.

Yuri chuckled. "Jeez you're sad."

I pouted and folded my arms as he climbed into the tub. "I want to ask my real questions!" I demanded.

Yuri rolled his eyes as unfurled his tail. "Fine."

I moved to stand up. "Good." I kicked off my shoes and pulled off my socks.

"W-What are you-?"

I placed a finger on my lips, silencing him before I moved onto my dress shirt.

I steadily unbuttoned each button before I slipped the fabric over my shoulders and off my arms. Next I moved to unbutton my pants, letting the pants fall down to the floor before I kicked them off. Lastly, I threw all the clothes out of the bathroom and shut the door.

And there I stood. In the buff.

I folded my arms. "Well you made short work of making things steamy in here," I teased.

Yuri bowed his head and looked away. "Th-That's your fault. What are you-?"

He went silent as I stepped forward to kneel beside the tub, quickly covering his beet-red face.

"Now, now this isn't fair, Yuri." I carefully took his wrists, thus his hands, pulling them away.

With a flush that nearly matched most of his scales, Yuri was barely able to look at me.

I leaned in closer, placing his hands on my chest. "You stand in front of me naked every day before a swim or soak. Don't you think I can undress too?"

"I-Is that a…?" His voice squeaked.

"For real," I confirmed. "I am asking."

Yuri's eyes lingered at his hands before he nodded. "You're right, but seeing you like this…it makes me feel…"

He bit his bottom lip.

I titled my head to the side. "Bothered, but in a good way?"

 _I hope?_

"Hmhmm," Yuri replied, still bashful.

I gave a small smile. "Now you have an idea how I feel lately."

"Victor…" Yuri's eyes widened, I briefly thought a gust of steam would shoot out of his ears.

Finger, by finger, I gently unfolded his nervous hands on my chest, flattening them. "It's okay…Yuri." I then let him go, waiting to see what he would do.

Yuri fought with himself to watch as he spread his damp hands away from each other at a teasingly slow pace, gingerly caressing my skin.

I didn't move, I didn't want to make the slightest hint I was somehow judging him.

His tail twitched nervously as he scooted up the best he could, watching his own hands and arms come around my neck as if this was unreal. Meanwhile, I couldn't stop taking in every detail of his face. I fought the urge to touch back, I didn't want to scare him off.

"I don't understand…" Yuri breathed out next to my ear, "but I-"

I leaned forward just a bit. "There…please…"

As if he read my mind, Yuri kissed the base of my neck.

Yuri retreated after a serene moment, still a bit shy as his eyes darted from side to side.

I placed my hands on the sides of his head, getting his attention, and rose up to capture his lips with mine.

Yuri was trembling a little but pushed back. I steadily rose up all the way onto my knees, letting him sink back down into the water as I let my stomach became flush the wall of the tub.

Yuri, who had quickly placed his hands onto my wrists the moment I started to move, slowly slid his hands down my forearms as he relaxed.

I licked his bottom lip and dug my fingers into his hair. With just a tiny moan escaping Yuri's lips I took the chance and slipped my tongue in. I was met with a gasp as I tasted him and slid my hands down the sides of his neck where I could feel his rapid pulse.

"Victor!" Yuri gasped for air, pulling back slightly. "Your questions!" He asked, placing his hands back on my chest.

I chuckled at his sudden urgency. I had my upper half leaning over the tub by now, held up in his arms. I pressed my lips into his cheek before I placed my forehead onto his, staring into his eyes. "You're driving me crazy, Yuri," I replied.

I could feel his gulp slide past my hands.

I raised an eyebrow. "Question two, what are you going to do about it, that is…if you want to?"

Yuri gasped but didn't tear away. We gave into each other once more and, this time, Yuri was soon dragging his hands along my back, inviting me to come in, to come closer. From there, everything just melted.

 _For all I knew I'd left reason at the bedroom door._

* * *

Notes:

Toughest. Chapter. Yet. *dies happily*

I just realized they've been together for only nine days or so? Maybe I'm moving them too fast? I don't know. XD; Its longer than any Disney relationship at least. LOL


	17. Clarity

Clarity

On their side, blissfully asleep, the morning sunlight danced along their skin…

"Goodness you are beautiful," I whispered.

…was Yuri.

I didn't feel him come onto my bed, but there he was. Fast asleep on his side, he was facing me on top of my comforters closest to the window. I had forgotten to pull the curtains together last night so the winter morning light that had escaped through the dancing twigs of the blustered trees outside my window twinkled over his naked, humanoid form.

I fought the urge to wake him, to ask if he needed water, but I noticed a damp sheen was covering his skin. So I figured Yuri hadn't been here long, and recently fell back to sleep.

The clock ticked, but my thudding heartbeat made it hard to hear as I laid there looking at him.

 _Speaking of._

It was so hard to pull away from him last night.

Warm kisses, tempting caresses and oh how he looked at me as if I was the mystical creature that could disappear…it made my heart full just to think.

A grin tugged at my lips as I recalled how Yuri gasped at the sensation of my naked legs around his tail. Or, how my splayed hands felt over his chest.

 _Too cute…_

Alas the exhaustion, sleep calling my name, had ended our wanting to kiss each other and be embraced. I wanted to sleep there in the large tub, but I Yuri didn't want me to get sick, or pass out from all the steam for that matter.

 _Can Humans and Merfolk even have relations?_

The question startled me and started to pester as I lingered on it.

"Surely they could, right?" I mumbled in wonder.

But no fairytale I've ever read said they could; so the idea my time with Yuri was going to be fleeting arose once more. Such a thought…for a brief moment I wanted to lock Yuri away.

Yuri stirred, distracting me from my thoughts. He pinched his eyes tight before slowly opening them to meet mine.

"Morning," I greeted with a smile.

Yuri smiled back contentedly. "Morning, Victor…"

"This is a nice surprise," I whispered. "Are you all right?"

Yuri nodded. "I woke up early and couldn't get back to sleep…so I came here."

"I can't complain," I sighed. "Just be careful."

"Hmhmm," Yuri sighed.

I slid my hand across the sheets to take his. "Yuri…did you run away? To be with me?"

Yuri knitted his brow, confused. "Why would you ask that?" He yawned.

Still on my side I adjusted my legs. "Well…you said you left home. We are, ultimately, two different species and…" my voice trailed off.

Yuri's eyes opened further. He didn't appear alarmed though, more so contemplative.

"I know, I know, too early to be thinking this hard," I sighed, "but…please tell me what you're thinking," I begged within a whisper.

Yuri's eyes changed to that of all seriousness. "I didn't run away."

"Okay..."

"Plus, we don't care. Though rare and mostly regarded unsafe, Merfolk are passionate. We choose who we want to be with…" He turned onto his back, yawning hard. "to be with very seriously…" he mumbled, clearly wishing to go back to sleep.

My eyes relaxed. "I see…"

 _So there is a possible future._

I didn't want to bother him with anymore hard inquiry. Right, now, with a bursting heart, I just wanted to be close.

"Yuri?" I bounced lightly towards him.

"Hmm?" Yuri groaned, turning his face into the pillow.

I propped a hand under my head. "I have a question."

Yuri groaned. "Wha~t?"

"Come here?"

Yuri peeked and saw I was beckoning him to come closer.

"Goo~fball…"

He rolled over and pressed his back into my chest. I pulled my legs up underneath the back of his and rested my cheek on the back of his head, fighting the urge to cry out in happiness.

Half asleep or not, what Yuri had just told me was huge. I felt my heart was going leave my body having broken down into butterflies. My time with him may not be so fleeting after all.

* * *

"You have got to be joking!"

"Nope."

"But what if I fall?"

"I'll be right here."

"But what if I hurt you?"

"I'll be fine."

"But how expensive were these?"

"They were Mothers…." my voice trailed off.

"Oh…Victor…"

I put my hands in my coat pockets. "I just hope they fit you. I noticed you had narrow feet so I had Yakov get these from the attic and cleaned them up- oh don't you start!"

With teary eyes, Yuri started to pull out a pair of mouse grey skates with silver blades and blue laces out of the box. They were old fashioned, but had been recently sharpened. "I can't help it!" He sniffed.

I huffed through my nose, stifling a laugh while shaking my head. "Here, I'll lace them."

"What if I make the ice melt?"

I took out an extra pair of black gloves. "I noticed you have to have skin contact on the ice so wear these in case you fall."

"Okay! Let's do this!" Yuri exclaimed.

I went out onto the frozen lake. "First you need to stand and try walking in them."

* * *

Doom and embarrassment shrouded over Yuri's head. I could almost see the blue cloud.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I am the worst, I am sorry," Yuri repeated on all fours with his head in his arms.

Yakov strode out of the kitchen. "What the blazes is going on?"

I looked over my shoulder. "Take a good guess," I deadpanned.

Head to toe. Soaking wet. My soggy coat wrapped around Yuri's multicolored legs.

"You fell in?"

"More or less," I sighed before I returned to look at Yuri. "Would you stop apologizing?"

"B-But!"

"Your gloves were too big and I didn't catch you in time. It's not your fault, okay?" I held out my hand. "My mother's skates are just fine. We will let them dry out by the fireplace."

Yuri looked up at me and eventually took my hand.

I helped him stand. "You're too melodramatic for your own good, Yuri," I teased softly.

Yuri sniffed. "Yeah…sorry…."

I ruffled his wet hair. "You're fine."

Yakov stepped forward. "W-Well before you two make any more puddles," he took our pairs of skates from my hands, "let me get you a clothing bag for your wet clothes as well as spare outfits from upstairs," he offered, placing our skates by the fire before turning towards the stairwell.

"Yakov…he really cares for you, doesn't he?" Yuri whispered, watching the old man walk away.

I placed a hand on the merman's shoulder, getting his attention. "Da~ he does."

The clock ticked; I took that precious moment of being alone to peck him on the lips.

I smiled, looking into his eyes. "Don't be sorry anymore, okay? If anything I should be to blame, but we're both safe, kay?"

Yuri hummed in content before his face faltered a little once more. "I'm still upset I seem to keep ruining your pants that I borrow at least three are now at the bottom of that lake I'm sure of it."

I stood upright. "I lost track too, but I think I can deal."

"Okay…"

The clock ticked; I wrapped rested my hands around his hips and my chin on top of his head.

It was just peaceful.

"Victor…?" Yuri whispered.

"Hmm?"

"My scar is fine."

I stopped my thumb. "Sorry."

"Stop." Yuri pressed his face into my chest. "If I have to stop, so do you," he mumbled.

"Fair enough, little fishy."

Yuri wrapped his arms around my waist.

'Tick. Tok. Tick. Tok.'

"Yuri?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you…remember what you said this morning?"

"Hmhmm."

"D-Does that apply to us too?" I couldn't help it.

Yuri squeezed me tighter.

I grinned. "I'm glad."

Toweled off and much warmer, Yuri and I enjoyed tea as Makkachin lounged by the fire next to our skates.

"Feeling better?"

Yuri nodded. "Yes. I've grown to really enjoy this drink too. It's sweeter than the others."

"Peppermint. It's one of my favorites," I replied before I saw Yakov coming in with several letters in hands. "Yakov? You look grim, what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry, Sir, I have a half a mind to throw these into the fire."

I sat my cup down and held out my hand. "Oh come now, hand them over please."

With shaking hands Yakov obeyed. "They were scattered all over the steps of the front door. "I don't know what to make of them."

There were five envelopes in all. Each had one word on the front and were closed with blank, purple wax seals. It was easy to lay them out into a sentence.

WARNING. WE. HAVE. SEEN. YOU.

I rolled my eyes. "Of all the childish..."

"Should we open these?" Yuri asked.

It was tempting, but I pushed the letters back together instead.

"Sir, we should file a report, its getting worse I just know it!"

"Peace, Yakov." I replied, shaking my head. "May it be pictures or death threats, lets say one is in fact a picture of Yuri with his tail out, it doesn't matter. Even if these fools called the psyche ward officials they would be locked away for us. So. Its just Yuri and I appearing a little too friendly. There's no point sweating about it right now."

I tossed the letters into the fire.

"Vitya!" Yakov cried.

I turned back around. "NO! This is my house!" I declared, putting my foot down. "And they are going to have to do a LOT worse than that to try and ruin my family!"

Makkachin howled in response.

I held up my hands. "Hush, girl. Shh~" I bent over and scratched her ears.

"U-Understood," Yakov replied, bowing his head

I slowly rose back up. "Look, Yakov, I won't let anyone touch Yuri. It's been a whirlwind around here, I know, but," I looked between the old man and Yuri, "Yakov I-"

Yakov coughed and looked between Yuri and myself. "As much as hate to admit it, its clear you two are happy." His old eyes settled on me. "You may fool many, but you can't fool me."

I stepped forward and embraced the old man. "Spassibo."

Yakov grunted and patted my back. "I may be an old man set in my ways, Vitya, but I care for this family."

I pulled back. "I know."

'Arf!'

I looked over my shoulder and turned around. "Yes, Makkachin, let's go for a walk old girl."

Yuri got up. "I'm going go practice in the music room while you're gone."

"Oh, may I listen?" Yakov asked, brightening a little.

"Of course!" Yuri beamed.

I nodded, and made a mental note to ask Yuri to sing for me later. "Very good. "I'll see you both in a bit."


	18. Only Me

Only Me

"Chris?"

He remained unresponsive.

"Christophe!" I whispered, harsher this time. "What is it?"

My friend and business partner had pulled me by the arm practically the moment I had walked into the company building this morning. It would've made a scene but he carried on as if nothing was wrong until we reached my office. There he'd pulled me in, let go, and shut the door behind him but remained silent ever since. The personable, handsome, office part clown and flirt had nothing but a grim expression on his face.

"If you don't tell me I'll ask Galina," I warned.

His eyes flashed at me for a second in surprise, but he knew I had a right to know.

"I got," he cleared his throat, "mail this morning."

I chill went down my spine. "And…?"

"Victor…what in God's name is going on?"

"Tell me what happened first, Chris."

Five letters, already opened, were soon laid out on my desk with their contents taken out.

CUT. TIES. ABANDON. VICTOR. NIKIFOROV.

I thought I was going to be sick.

First was evidence I was but a drunken playboy in a pub one night. It was way before Yuri had come into my life, but there was Chris in the background appearing to cheer me on as I looked to be flirting with a random, young man who looked drunk as well.

The second photo was of Yuri and I dancing in the town square holding hands.

The third one was of Yuri and I swimming in the pond, it was blurry but I knew it was us.

 _No tail showing, thank God…I'd have to explain the water though._

The fourth and fifth pictures however…

"Who is Yuri, Victor? Who is he to you?"

My stomach churned.

The last two pictures were of Yuri and it was made obvious Yuri wasn't human.

"If I told you," I spoke low, "I might as well sign myself over to the psych ward…"

Chris slammed his hands onto the table. "I wouldn't let you do that and you know it!"

I resigned into my office chair. "I'm sorry…you're right, that was unfair of me."

"What is going on, Victor? I got a letter with these photos too, it was inside the 'Abandon' envelope and it about gave me a heart attack."

"Where is it?" I asked.

"I-I burned it," Chris admitted with regret.

I pulled my head back. "What?"

Chris stood upright. "I was disgusted at what it suggested. In short, they want me to turn you in as if you're mentally ill," he scoffed. "Victor, they…they are trying to turn me against you, trying to make a deal."

I put my head in my hands. "If we file a report, the police will know of Yuri's…uniqueness."

"Yeah. More about that later." Chris started to gather all the photos. "What are we going to do? The wedding is this weekend."

I leaned back in my chair. "How…long do you have until you have to turn me in?"

"Victor!"

I held up a hand. "Peace, Chris, I am only asking what the letter said."

"After the wedding. If I don't turn you in, using the first and second photos, I don't want them to go after Galina."

"They can't."

Chris tilted his head to the side. "What do you mean?"

I pointed to the stack in my partner's hands. "These photos are about me. Galina doesn't have a hint of a stain on her reputation. Since these fools are only sending photos suggests they don't want to risk being found out. If it were the mafia, I'd be dead already."

"Whew, blunt much?"

"Point is," I continued, "the worst you have is the sin of a party animal. You can easily rectify this, apologizing should blackmail arise, and say marriage has settled you."

Chris smirked. "Hey now, Sherlock, aren't you being a little presumptuous?"

I cocked an eyebrow. "Am I wrong?"

Chris sighed through his nose and shook his head. "No…not really. I get what you are saying though. You think if they ever do threaten me they won't have much to go on. That said, however, its not like I own this company so I don't want them to continue trying to ruin you, I mean, its totally obvious it's the Rossells."

I nodded. "But I can't prove it without exposing Yuri."

"Yeah…I still don't get it, but I can't fault the kid for what he is, you know?

I blew a strand hair from my face. "A regular saint, aren't ya?"

Chris shook his head. "Yeah, yeah."

"You know, friend, I am curious. What would you do if you did own this company?"

Chris raised an eyebrow and eventually smirked. "I'd run it into the ground."

I huffed a short laugh, shaking my head, knowing he was teasing. "Of course you would."

* * *

"V-Victor, Sir, your home early."

I pulled at my scarf. "Hello, Yakov."

"Are you ill?"

I handed him my gloves. "No."

"Was work stressful?"

I handed him my coat. "Not particularly."

"Any more threats?"

I froze for a mere second but that's all it took.

"Tell me what happened…."

"…and then Chris burned the photos into the cast iron stove and we went about our day as normally as we could," I finished.

Yakov and Yuri sat there at the kitchen table like true fish underwater as I recounted this morning's events.

"Now close your mouths before flies get in the both of you," I remarked.

Yuri came over to my chair at the kitchen table. "Are you going to be all right? Maybe I should go for a trip? Lay low? Or I could-"

I squeezed his hand and shook my head. "We've done nothing wrong. You disappearing would be the worst thing you can do."

Yuri's eyes misted. "But, Victor…"

Yakov sighed. "Laying low…that proverbial ship had sailed already, lad."

The clock chimed seven and I was already exhausted.

"Yuri?"

"Yes?"

I did my best to give him a reassuring look. "Go soak. I'll be up later."

* * *

"Honestly, Vitya, I know you had a bad day but-"

I wobbled beside him. "I needed da few…it's…hic…been too long, m'kay?"

With perfect timing, Yuri came out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist.

"Take him will you, lad?" Yakov asked.

Yuri switched places with the old man. "Is he all right?"

"As all right as he'll ever be tonight."

"I see…goodnight, Yakov."

"Goodnight."

I let my head droop forward. "I'm…-ine, guys…"

Yuri ushered me to the edge of the bed.

"Has…-old you…beaut-hic- ya were?"

"Victor, come on."

That name…it bugged me somehow as I sat down on the bed and started to unbutton my shirt.

Or at least I tried.

Yuri took my hands. "You are hopeless tonight. Here, let me help you.

"You know much about swimming!" I shouted as Yuri tried to unbutton my shirt.

"Victor not so loud!" Yuri chided.

That name again…it bugged me.

I dropped my hands back down to my sides. "Yuri knows much about da swimmin' in my head."

"How did you drink so many in the time I was gone?"

I grumbled and leaned forward. "I ask hrm da –estions 'round 'ere…" My voice trailed off as I lazily wrapped my arms around Yuri.

Yuri kept trying to unbutton my shirt. "Come on, Victor-"

"Vitya," I exhaled through my nose. "It's 'Vitya', Yur~i," I whined.

Yuri placed his small hand on my cheek. "Vitya."

I pressed into his palm, closing my eyes.

"Sing?"

"Huh?"

"Sing for…me?"

"Eh?!"

"Mm~n~! Please?"

"Ah! AH! V-Victor!" Yuri stammered.

"Vitya!" I corrected.

I felt Yuri struggle a bit, but my eyelids felt too heavy to bother opening them.

"Fine! Hgn! Stop touching my-!" Yuri gasped. "Spine!"

I could feel what I was doing, but couldn't help it. "Cute, Yuri."

I leaned back with him in my arms onto the mattress.

"Ack! Come on! Stop messing with me!"

The more I went up and down, teasing the backbone ridges under my fingers, Yuri continued to squirm. I giggled as I pictured his cute face. "Cute little fishy…"

"Vitya~ ah!"

Yuri continued to squirm, I could sense he was pressing his hands to get away from me, however, I was still stronger.

"Come sing for me! Yu~ri! Yu~ri!" I chanted.

"Are you -ah- would you-!"

My eyes opened wide; I stopped my hands instantly.

Yuri, biting his bottom lip, was hovering over my form with a distressed, blushing face.

I reached up and lightly brushed his face. "Don't…suggest leaving…again, Yuri."

Yuri studied my face and eventually gave a small smile and nodded. "Vitya…"

He slowly leaned forward and kissed me as I remained still. "I love you," he sighed.

I wrapped a hand around the back of his neck. "So…yes then?"

"Eh?"

"Tipsy, actually." I rolled us over to our sides.

"V-Vitya!"

"And you're cute…"

* * *

Notes: *Me writing this* Yeah, you go, Chris, I love you. Stick it to man of the Olden days of Suckatude. XD

Shorter chapter this time, but I felt this was good stopping point. :3

Please let me know what you think so far and thank you for your support! :D


	19. Fuzzy Solutions

Fuzzy Solutions

"Yuri, you remember, Christophe, right?" I asked the following evening.

"How do you do?" Yuri bowed slightly.

"Chris has stopped by to…" I arched an eyebrow at him.

My friend took off his hat. "Ah, sorry, Galina wanted me to drop by with last minute wedding details for you and Yuri. I told her to just give you a call, but then she told me I had to go in person."

"And she's not with you because…?" I just had to ask, not that I had an idea already.

Chris waved a hand as if he'd rather move on. "She's all over the place with last minute things, you know, wedding stuff and crazy plans."

I shook my head. "A typical princess bride, isn't she?"

"The works, I'm afraid."

Yuri stepped to the side. "Are you joining us for dinner then? I can tell Yakov if you are. I'm sure he wouldn't mind."

"You wouldn't impose, my friend, you came all this way," I added, liking the idea.

Chris started to take off his gloves. "That would be great. I'll need to let Galina know.

Yuri turned on his heel. "I'll meet you two at the dinner hall then. I'll help Yakov carry plates."

Chris did a quick scan of Yuri who was dressed in tan pants and a green shirt before he held up his hand. "Victor…those colors are horrible."

"I'm running out," I deadpanned.

Once Chris had checked in with Galina by borrowing my phone we made our way down the hall.

"Anymore threats?" I asked.

"No, but I'm glad you took the day off in case. If anything, it throws them off, I suppose."

"Did you want to ask Yuri anything? He knows about the photos."

"Am I that obvious I'm curious?" Chris wondered.

"No more than I was so I'd consider him prepared. Just don't ask anything major."

"What? You don't know what his family is like? Or if he wants to work for Atlantis?"

I pushed his shoulder. "Hardy, har."

"No, I'm serious. How much do you really know about him?"

"Enough and that's all there is too it." I shrugged.

My friend halted and spit in disbelief. "You? Mister Inquiry and Skeptic?"

"He hates questions."

"Oh. Wait, what? How does that work at all?"

I shook my head. "He's more of "it is what it is" kind of person. You don't need to know unless you're there to see, thus why ask what's in front of you?"

Chris lightly whistled and we started walking again. "That's very liberal. I don't know how you stand it."

"There are nights I can't believe me."

Chris shook his head. "Heh, you know, if Galina knew she'd probably tell her guests Yuri was a theatre major and have Yuri show up singing with his tail showing."

"I'd be mortified, but that does sound like her. She was always a fan of fairy tales growing up."

"Yes, I know," Chris replied, "speaking of, I told her that you've stopped wearing your wig."

I raised an eyebrow. "Oh, what did she say?"

"She was delighted at first and then briefly wondered aloud if you'd want to cut it. I'd told her that I'd already ask and you had a 'hell no' all over your face."

I chuckled. "Damn straight…" I replied before looking ahead to take a seat in a dinner table chair. "What did she say?"

"That you'd prolly looked like a woman."

"And you…?"

"I agreed, naturally."

"Pfft, good man."

Once all four of us were seated with our dinner, having to insist Yakov join us too, we dug in.

"You're only having tea, Yuri?"

"Ah, yes, sorry I don't eat, Sir Christophe."

"Chris is fine," my friend replied before turning to me. "But, if that's so what about the wedding?"

Yuri winced and looked at me. "Told you."

I sat down my glass of water. "And I told you didn't have to pretend to eat." I looked at Chris. "Honestly, I don't see the problem. Not everyone has a huge appetite."

"But can he drink vodka?"

I blinked several times in thought. "Oh no…"

Yakov groaned. "How did you not have a plan for that too?"

Yuri sat his tea cup down. "What now?"

"It's a toast thing and you're clearly look old enough enough to drink. It's expected."

"Can't you just, I don't know, give me a shot full of water? They look the same."

"As if I have time to mind your shot glass or be inconspicuous for that matter," I replied before I became slightly desperate. "Honestly, Chris, he's just there for the song. He can't last for a whole night of partying like we can."

"Oh?"

"I have a time limit, Chris," Yuri confessed. "Yakov was going to take me back home right after, or as soon as possible."

"Better we do that than cause a scene," Yakov confirmed.

"What? So are you just going to sit in a bucket in the back of a car until we need you?! Victor, I'm disappointed."

"And I thought Galina would've given me a schedule by now, guess we disappointed each other," I spoke dryly. "It can't be helped. It's not like I'm leaving with him, Chris. I'll be where a Best man ought to be."

My business partner sighed, but a smile tugged on his lips. "I'll get you a schedule. It's in my coat and why I'm here, all right?" He sighed. "What a shame, I wanted to see how a merman can dance."

"Ch-Chris!" Yuri blushed.

Green eyes twinkled mischievously. "Lemme guess. Two left feet? Or bad partner?"

Now I was blushing. "B-Both."

"But mostly you, right?" Chris asked.

"Huh?" Yuri asked.

My friend pointed at me with his thumb. "Couldn't do the waltz to save his life until I taught him a year ago."

"O~h, is that so?" Yuri teased.

"So mean!" I pouted. "Yakov, why are they being mean?" I whined.

"Goodness I don't know, just the butler," Yakov deadpanned as he picked up his water glass.

I held up my hand and gave them my puppy eyes. "So mean!"

Yuri giggled while Chris rolled his eyes and was scooting back his chair.

He next rose up and walked straight to a mini bar nearby in the room. "But seriously, Yuri, I need you to at least try." He poured a shot and turned around. "Humor me, will you? It's not poison I promise."

I was speechless. I wanted him to stop, but I was strangely curious too.

"No pressure, Yuri," I added sincerely as I could.

"Here, have some water first, lad. A clean pallet is important. Plus, don't sip it. Knock it back."

I almost facepalmed that I had neglected to say that.

With a ginger hold, Yuri brought the drink to his lips. "A-Alright, here it goes."

Knocked back and glass slammed down, Yuri bowed his head immediately, shaking it.

I held up my hands. "Y-Yuri-"

"Wow~ it burns!" Yuri exclaimed. "Phew!"

He wasn't in pain or scared of the drink at all.

Chris shot up, turning to fetch more. "See? Took it like a champ. Nothing to be afraid of."

* * *

"Whew! There he goes!"

Yakov had long retired, somewhere after the first couple of shots, after cleaning off the table.

What started out as a drink between friends, Yuri had a surprisingly high tolerance…kinda.

Chris tilted the vodka bottle. "Hey, I have to -hic- pay the Ransom for the Bride (*) tomorrow, good sir, have 'nother drink."

I quickly turned my shot glass over. "I had three. I'm good. Plus, it's only Tuesday, Chris. Ransom is Friday morning."

"F~ine!" Chris drawled, having six, leaning up against my arm. "But your fish is living up to being a fish if ya know wad I mean~ haha."

Well he wasn't wrong.

Yuri was in all senses was drinking like a fish and was currently trying to run around the room. On his side. On the floor.

"Have another Yu~ri!" Chris exclaimed.

Yuri hopped up and started to wobble, pumping the air with his fist. "Yay!"

I grabbed the half consumed bottle. "Uh, uh! I'm cutting you both off! Yuri, you need water, I insist!"

"Noes!" A flushed Yuri hopped onto the table, he probably thought he was leaping over it, wobbled, half ran, across it, and threw his arms around my neck. "No~!" He whined again.

"Yuri!?" I about fell backwards in my chair.

"Ya said you'd coach me!" Yuri buried his head in my neck.

"Yeah! Teach him to dance!" Chris threw back his head and laughed.

"Be my coach, Victor!"

I sighed, agitated, and lifted myself and Yuri in my arms all at once. "Nope! Water! Chris!? Love you, but come with me so I can get you a carriage home!"

No way was my little fishy drying out tonight.

* * *

NOTES: * Russian Wedding tradition


	20. Dignity

Dignity 

Quietly I sipped my coffee. It was another Thursday at the office. It was almost too quiet.

"Victor!"

 _Ah, there we go._

"Yes, Georgi?"

"Haven't seen Sir Christophe today, do you mind signing these?"

"Christophe is to be married this weekend, Georgi, you know the festivities are starting soon."

It was the only reason I was back in the office rather than laying low. Chris' time off had started and, if I knew him, he had already picked up a few things for his Friday morning 'Ransom' event.

Georgi scratched the back of his head before his eyes misted. "Ah, yes, the celebration is almost here-"

"Georgi, the papers?" I held out my hand.

The last thing I needed was my associate to go down his usual heartache track over Anya again.

"It's about time to break for lunch, right?" I asked, taking the papers on my desk. "I'll sign these and file, tell the others to get to a stopping point."

"Sir?"

"With Chris gone and I the best man there really isn't a reason to keep everyone around for the rest of the week. I made a point to not schedule meetings and we are fortunate no ships are due in our ports for another week. Don't worry about pay. Work will resume next Tursday."

Georgi beamed and theatrically saluted excitedly. "Yes, Sir!"

I huffed a laugh the moment he turned around and got busy to dismiss fellow co-workers.

The office quickly became silent. In the silence, I sipped my coffee and went about my work.

I filed and tried my best to concentrate. It was eerie, there in the silence brought by the void of bustling people. The clock ticked along as the waves of the St. Petersburg ocean could be heard over the sounds of the winter wind beyond my window. It was almost too much.

 _If the Rossells got their hands on this property, it would forever be quiet. Unfriendly. Lonely._

I understood it wasn't that long ago I had felt I was just a part, that I wouldn't amount to much so I remained indifferent. I felt lonely in the sea of people and now the sea of people was gone, it felt worse than before.

Thus I had decided I couldn't lose what I had, not when I had just started to appreciate it.

The next thing I heard was the faint bell ringing of someone coming in followed by the sounds of footsteps.

 _Did Georgi forget to swing the sign to Closed?_

Then again, I was still here with the only keys. I rose from my chair, having just finished with work. Whoever was coming in didn't have a meeting and Yakov always called ahead in those rare times he visited.

I reached for the door handle, but it was too late

"Vitya!"

'Bark! Bark!'

"Y-Y-Yuri!?" I stammered, completely shocked. "Makkachin?!"

"Surprise!" Yuri pulled me into a hug with his free arm.

"W-What are you-?"

"Yakov had an errand to run and I didn't want to be left alone so I offered to help him."

"So you're out walking the dog as he shops?"

"Kills two birds with one stone, he said, whatever that means," Yuri giggled.

"B-But, how long do you have, I mean?"

Yuri waved a hand. "Plenty of time. Its kind of sleeting today so I pick up moisture that way. If it were raining, I'd say we had all day."

I noticed he wasn't wearing gloves, gloves or a hat; suddenly I felt stupid.

I leaned forward. "Yu~ri…why didn't you tell me you could do that? You love me, don't you?" I half teased and half deadpanned.

"Ah, gomen -er- sorry," Yuri chuckled nervously.

I knelt down and scratched the poodle's ears. "I'm kidding…and I guess that makes sense."

"Yes well…um, where is everyone?"

"I gave them time off since it's the wedding, but, honestly, those looming threats have to be resolved too."

"Do you have any idea how?" Yuri asked. "You told Yakov and me the deadline was next week."

"Thursday. I know." I pushed my silver braid off my shoulder. "No -well- I have an idea but- no not really," I admitted.

Yuri frowned. "I'm sorry."

I shook my head. "Don't be." I took his hand. "Don't ever be."

Yuri stared at our joined hands before he looked to the floor. "B-By the way…"

"Hmm?"

"For taking care of me last night," Yuri stumbled with the words, blushing.

I stepped forward. "Of course." I pecked his forehead. "You took care of me so I'm going to do the same."

Yuri blushed a bit harder. "U-Um….oh! Hungry?"

I sighed. "Famished. I know of a teashop that has piroshky so let's go there."

All wrapped up for the outdoors, the sleet still managed to hurt as we made our way to the shop two blocks away."

"Ah shoot, does Yakov expect to meet you anywhere?" I asked after we placed our order.

"No," Yuri shook his head. "He wanted to pick up the household items on his own and then figured we'd meet him back on our own time."

"Ah ok, sorry I wanted to double check."

"A little late, no?"

"Yeah, yeah…"

"Be right there, Grandpa," a short, blonde waiter called over his shoulder.

"Busy place?" Yuri remarked kindly.

"Da!" The young waiter scoffed. "He's a running me into the ground I swear." He looked at me and nodded. "I'll tell Galina you stopped by."

I picked up my coffee. "Good to see you too, Yurio."

"Ugh, I told Galina to stop using that nickname!"

"Yur-!"

The blonde teen stormed off to the kitchen. "Yeah, yeah! I'm coming, I'm coming!"

"Ooof. He doesn't like that name, Vitya."

I shrugged and started to eat. "Galina started using it shortly after meeting you apparently. I just recently learned about it. I don't know the particulars."

"You shouldn't tease him if he doesn't like it."

"He's a lad with an ego. If nothing else, it'll teach him a lesson in learning to go with the flow. We mean nothing by it and it makes it easier to distinguish you two."

"Me?"

"You two share the same name."

"Still though…wait so he's related to you?"

I took a bite of piroshky. "Not really, Yurio is Galina's cousin on her mother's side."

"I see…"

"Speaking of family, would you like to share?" I asked.

"Hm? Oh. Yeah, I guess that's fair. Um, I can't say I have cousins. I have a very small family. However, I have friends who are like family." A serene smile graced Yuri's features. "I love them very much."

I nodded. "I bet you do. Do you miss them?"

Yuri fidgeted. "I can visit them again…I just…"

We fell silent.

"W-Well. We can talk more later."

Yuri nodded and finished his cup of tea. "Jeez, you weren't kidding your meal is gone already?"

I wiped my hands. "Like I said, I was starving. Plus, I'm sure Makkachin doesn't appreciate being still outside."

Once I paid for the meal, we went about our afternoon window shopping. The slush and sleet made it easy for Yuri to uphold his façade as we went from store to store, looking for a wedding present.

"Can I help you good sirs?" Offered a kind-looking saleswoman.

"Can I look at pocket watches, please?" I asked.

"Wow~!" Yuri exclaimed in a whisper. "These are so nice!"

 _Yuri…those are wedding rings._

Yuri looked like a kid at a candy store but the sales people behind the counter just took the compliment while I fought to not feel embarrassed as I read the room.

"Isn't he that boy who….?"

"I can't believe Nikiforov is with another man…."

"At a jewelry store no less…"

 _Can they honestly be any louder?_

But no one was actually talking. Their judging eyes and fake smiles did that for them.

I set the azure piece down and gently pushed it back to the salesman. "Thank you. I might be back."

"O-Of course, Sir."

I tapped on merman's shoulder. "Let's go, Yuri."

"Wha-? We just got here. Whoa!"

We briskly left the shop.

"Vitya?"

Then I went to untie Makkachin's leash from the lamp post. "Yes?"

"Are you okay?"

"Never better. Sorry, I just felt…stuffy in there."

"I see."

It became silent as we moved on down the side of the road.

 _Ugh...I shouldn't have let others get under my skin._

I was a dime a dozen businessman of Saint Petersburg, born and bred to be another leader among leaders who were also born and bred to be Lords of Saint Petersburg like me. For years I didn't feel anything. I felt I hadn't belonged. But I stayed true to what was expected.

I felt a squeeze around my hand.

Yuri looked up at me. "I didn't like how they were looking at you either."

I was speechless.

But now? That was starting to change.

Thus I decided I couldn't lose what I had, not when I had just started to love him.

* * *

Notes: Russian weddings are usually a multi-day affair.

I'm a NERD for weddings. You have been warned. XD


	21. Building Us

Building Us

"Sir Christophe Giacometti! Welcome, what brings you here?" Asked none other than Sir Vlad Nikiforov with a boisterous voice that morning.

"I come wish to see my bride!" Chris replied like any white knight.

From where I stood, I could hear some already starting to giggle at the theatrics.

"Oh!? And why should I let you, good Sir?" My uncle inquired with a slight bow.

"I present to you a gift in exchange for I must see her! I wish to see my love so much I would gladly give this."

"Rather small, eh?" He teased.

I soon heard the 'Ooos' and 'Aaahs' and I took that as my cue to step forward.

 _Must have gone with that expensive broach I helped him pick out._

"My wife will love this for sure, good Sir. Here! You may have your bride."

Dressed in ivory and layers of veil covering the face, Chris took his bride's hand and started to peel back the layers.

 _Gotchya._

I placed my hand on my chest and winked, sticking out my tongue a bit while holding back a laugh as I batted my eye lashes. "Why I never thought." I cooed.

The roar of the surrounding wedding party echoed in the foyer as they lost it at the sight of Chris' beet red face. I couldn't help but strike pose after pose, shamelessly playing the role for a good while.

"You look good in a dress, Victor! Hahaha!"

"Sir V-Vlad! You have d-deceived me," Chris was barely holding it together, he knew it was for all good fun. "W-What do I need to do to see my true beloved!"

I chuckled and stepped back into the reeling crowd.

"Depends on what you have, good Sir."

Chris pulled out a thick envelope. "Money is what you shall have, for I must see Ms. Galina Nikiforov."

Beaming ear to ear, my uncle took the envelope. "I must declare that I accept!"

And with that, the _vykup nevesty (*)_ was a success.

* * *

"Aw! I wish I was there to see that!" Yuri laughed that night. I would have loved to see Chris' expression!"

"I know, which is why I'm kind of glad you weren't," I lightly teased. "It was embarrassing."

Yuri headed into the bathroom. "Embarrassed? You?"

"Hardy har."

While Yuri soaked, I got ready for bed. Twenty minutes later, I was resigned for the evening with a book.

"What are you reading?"

I looked up and saw Yuri approach me in the dim light. "Oh, uh, a fairy tale."

Yuri came around the bed and sat down on the edge of the bed next to me. "Would I be in there?"

I recalled I had brought up mermaids in human fairy tales before and shook my head. "This is Sleeping Beauty. I never outgrew it for some reason, but I hadn't read it in years. I guess I felt nostalgic."

"I see."

"What brings you here, Yuri, I thought you went to bed."

"Did I say goodnight?"

"No…No I guess not, heh."

"Vitya, why can't you look at me?"

"Because someone insists to be naked, at night, and is sitting on my bed," I replied point blank. "I thought we been over this."

"Are you mad?"

I shook my head. "No, but I can't help but wonder."

Yuri turned to face the wall with fidgety hands in his lap.

"Yuri, I know that look." I set the storybook aside. "What's wrong?"

"I, uh, want to, uh…"

"Yes?"

Yuri turned his shoulders towards me, but still found it hard to look at me. "I want…to be with you…."

My eyes went wide as I put Yuri's motives together.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but what brought this on?"

Yuri looked down at the sheets and rubbed his arm. "I…miss you. The tub is feeling lonely."

My eyes softened. "Yuri…I'd keep you here beside me if I could but…"

Yuri nodded. "I had a feeling you say that but -wait- what?"

"What?" I suddenly confused.

"I-I thought you'd say no so I-" Yuri held his head. "Ah crap, I messed it up."

I waved my hands in front of me. "You didn't mess up anything Yuri, honest, I just, don't understand what it is you want from me right now."

Yuri lowered his arms, studying me for a moment. "I feel I can't reach you some days. When you asked about our future, if I missed my family. I can't help but think, and quite frankly I…."

"Yes?" I was so lost but I tried to keep up.

"I don't like it!" Yuri fisted his hands.

"Huh?"

"It used to be so straightforward and simple and clean…and now I feel guilty about things," Yuri rambled, "a lot of things. I feel I have to justify myself at every turn just to keep up with you."

"I-I had no idea-!"

"And I don't either!"

We fell silent, staring at each other. Lost.

And then one snickered.

The other chuckled.

And then we laughed.

"What the heck is wrong with us? I thought we were fine!" Yuri cried.

"I don't have a fracking clue!" I replied, taking him into my arms.

Yuri squeezed my torso and looked up at me with his bright eyes. "Just tell me we are okay?"

"Da!" I nodded. "We're more than okay." I took him into my arms as he relaxed on top of me. "In fact, I should thank you."

"F-For what?"

"For coming into my life."

Yuri rested his chin on my chest.

"I mean it, Yuri, thank you."

Yuri's eyes softened with a smile before he turned his head to the side to rest.

I rested my head on top of his and for a while we listen to the clock tick by.

"Can I kiss you?" I asked two minutes later.

Yuri shifted upwards in haste.

It was needy, toothy, and deep. I put my right hand on his cheek and licked his bottom lip, begging to be let in as I turned us over in our embrace.

Yuri pulled back with a gasp. "V-Vitya?"

On all fours, hovering his lithe form, my heart was rampant in my chest.

"Yes?"

"Y-You can meet them…if you want to…someday?"

My eyes widened. "Really?"

Yuri nodded. "Yeah. I think Mari would like you immediately."

I lowered a bit closer. "I would love that. Can you stay close to me tonight? As long as you can?"

Yuri reached for me with yearning. "As long as you don't have any more questions."

In another kiss, I let my hands caress the sides of his chest as we pressed ourselves together.

"Y-Yuri I…"

I wanted to make sure.

"Love me…like any human…" Yuri hit the nail on the head between our light kisses. "Just be careful not to…get carried away. I'll know…when to soak again…"

I cradled his head with my hands. "You're more precious than to be loved like 'any other human'," I leaned back on my knees, "and I promise."

I moved my hands to his hips. "Have you been with a human before?"

With his hands resting on either side of his blushing face Yuri shook his head. "I haven't been with anyone like this before."

My heart clenched in my chest. I was his first. All around. I was his first.

I wanted to cry. "Yuri…I…I love you."

I lifted him up into my arms and began to get us off the bed.

"Vit-ya!" Yuri gasped.

"I can't…I need you in water."

All the way to the bathroom Yuri clung onto my neck until I settled him down into the tub. I stripped and soon joined in; of course by that time Yuri had already made the small room warm. Once I was in the tub, on all fours, I resumed to kiss him as deeply as I could.

Yuri pulled back for air. "Touch me," he gasped.

I caressed his firm stomach, his neck and then settled my hand on his cheek.

Yuri smiled, kissed the palm before taking my right hand with his left to guide it back down. "Please. Can I be yours?"

* * *

NOTE: I pretty much followed the tradition as explained in Wikipedia. I wanted to be as faithful to a Ransom for the Bride as I could, give or take. J


	22. Beautiful Selfishness

Beautiful Selfishness

"Please. Can I be yours?"

If I had a reply, a quip, a word, anything to say, it was all lost, trapped in my throat.

My traveling hand stopped at his scarred right hip with his hand over mine.

I wanted to tease him. Say, 'wo~w, aren't you Eros?' I wanted to lean in and be the prince and sweep Yuri away with a kiss. I wanted to cry. I wanted to make him beg. My mind was racing with my heart like trying to run on ice. Not going anywhere fast.

A warm, wet hand was placed upon my cheek.

"Vitya? You keep staring at me."

And I kept staring.

The same hand soon pressed against my chest.

Yuri smiled. "I can hear your heart beat."

I blinked. I blinked again. I then adjusted myself on my knees between his legs so I could frame his blushing, adorable face with my hands.

"My Yuri…."

Yuri was smiling at me, but I could see traces of confusion.

I pressed my forehead onto his, forcing his head to settle the back onto the wall behind him.

"I thought no more questions." I grinned immediately.

Yuri brought his hands to settle around my shoulders and chuckled in relief and happiness. "I love you."

I kissed his lips, his cheeks, and started to slide a hand along right side.

Yuri pulled away from kissing my cheek and saw my hand. "Victor…."

Watching my hand run down his thigh I turned back to look in his eyes. "Never again…I don't want to see you suffer."

Yuri pressed his lips on the corner of my mouth. "If I was without you I would be."

My eyes widened and then softened. "Yuri..."

"Like I said, We are very passionate."

I couldn't help but recall the Little Mermaid.

"Well, you're not going to become sea foam on my watch," I teased.

Yuri tilted his head, arching his back, and laughed as I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him forward. In the midst of our touches I leaned back onto my calves and turned on the water so I let it rush and pulled the drain up so it wouldn't over flow.

Not that the floor was going to stay dry.

* * *

A vision of ivory satin, fur trim, and flowers gracefully walked down the grand stone steps where, alongside this beauty, was a handsome individual dressed in a three-piece charcoal and emerald green suit.

"May I present, Lord Christophe Giacometti and his bride Lady Galina Giacometti!"

The highly anticipated Saturday afternoon reception had finally arrived. Galina and Chris had tied the knot merely hours before and now had been presented to their esteemed and thrilled guests. Well… it felt the the whole city had arrived.

The gardens of my uncle's snow-covered estate were splendidly decorated as my uncle Vlad had saw to it that winter rose bushes would be all around the paved garden square. It was excessive to think he uprooted and replanted just for the occasion, but Galina was the only daughter he had.

Small tables dressed in blue cloth and roses were stationed everywhere meanwhile waiters dressed for the occasion had trays of various foods, water, cider and vodka to keep the guests happy and comfortable. For the happy couple was a larger table decked out in garlands of ribbons and flowers set closest to the low stage set up for the entertainment.

Such entertainment consisted of various performances from dances to local bands and between these acts toasts and blessings from family and important city officials were made. An hour went by of this before my cousin stood up with her new spouse to give their toast to their parents. Once over, Galina got up on the stage.

 _Finally, it's Yuri's turn._

It surprised few Galina would want to play the piano but it surprised many that a young lad with slicked back raver hair and brown eyes came up with her.

A smile tugged on my lips. He looked so beautiful I wanted him to go home so he could look like that just for me.

First, the elegant piano accompaniment started and soon invited a voice to join. The pull of Yuri's voice was almost frightening; not expected at all by those who never met him. The turning of heads and shocked faces as my Yuri's voice filled the space…it was an immediate hush after the first verse. I steadily made my way closer so Yuri could, hopefully, pick me out of the crowd.

In the end though, I couldn't tell if he could. However, Yuri was met with terrific applause when he was done. He was perfect.

Yuri bowed like we practiced and then offered a hand to Galina so they both could acknowledge the audience together.

"Victor! I saw you! Did you like it?"

I met him behind the stage and quickly embraced him. "That was beautiful, Yuri!"

Fellow entertainers around us agreed and gave their compliments.

I leaned forward. "You have time?"

Yuri nodded. "As planned."

I leaned back with a smile. "I'll see you later."

With a returning smile Yuri turned around and left to meet Yakov where Chris and I, all four of us, had planned for Yuri to get back home safely.

 _Now for the easy part._

After Galina played one more solo I walked on with a shot of vodka in my hand.

I held up the glass. "To the best partner, friend, and now family, to the groom, Sir Christophe Giacometti! I toast to you today, wishing you the best of luck as you start this next chapter of your life as a family man. You two make a wonderful pair. God Bless!"

"Here! Here!" Surrounding folk jeered as I knocked back the drink to their happy approval. With my toast now over, a juggler got on stage after me as I went back to the sweetheart table as swiftly as I could.

"I have a gift for you two." I smiled, taking out a large, white envelope. "Now, this isn't just from me, its with careful consideration and approval of others that I was able to come up with this gift."

"Should I be scared, Victor?" Chris teased as he wrapped an arm around Galina's waist.

I handed the envelope to Chris. "It's all yours. What you do with it is up to you."

Chris opened it and unfolded the papers and started to pale from the surprise.

Galina looked over her husband's shoulders and then leapt into my arms with tears in her eyes.

"A-Are you sure?" She asked, pulling back.

 _I had to make a choice._

"It's a little self-serving, but this way the the company is in good hands that aren't blackmailed."

"Blackmail? That rotten, Rossell, weasel!" Galina huffed, placing her hands on her hips.

Chris kissed his bride's cheek before giving her a look. She took a breath. She knew not to worry with that look, but still went about to give me a worried one. "Are you okay?"

I nodded. "Yes. I'm sorry, that slipped. I hope I didn't ruin anything."

"Yeah, well, no more vodka for you," Chris teased as he slapped a hand on my shoulder. "I cannot wait to see the look on his face."

"Are you sure this is legal?" Galina whispered.

 _Yuri was my choice._

I nodded. "There's nothing that says I can't defer the company to someone else while in charge and if not that we are cousins by blood, Galina. So its still within the Nikiforov family and there's a good reputation to support it so Rossell would have a hard time fighting that."

"Do I need to make you my secretary now?" Chris teased.

I shrugged. "While a job would be appreciated, I think I need to do a little traveling first. Who knows, maybe I'll take Yuri with me?"

Chris eyes widened slightly before an all knowing smile graced his features. "I see…"

 _This is for the best. For my best friend and for those who cared to stick by me._

"What does?" Galina asked.

Chris turned to smile at his wife. "Nothing, let's dance." Before they went off my friend took my hand to give it a firm shake. "Thank you, my friend."

I smiled. "My pleasure. Take care of yourself."

* * *

Broken. Tossed. Ripped. Bullet Holes.

The living room was destroyed.

And the old man was lying in a heap on the floor.

* * *

NOTE:

Yes, the rating is Mature, but I wanted their romance to poetic with plot. I hope I achieved this. XD;;


	23. Heavy

Heavy

Broken. Tossed. Ripped. Bullet Holes.

The living room was destroyed.

And the old man was lying in a heap on the floor.

I ripped off my coat, hat and gloves, dropping them onto the floor as I rushed over. "Yakov!"

His head was bleeding from bump caused by a blunt object.

"I'm sorry…Sir, by the time I knew…" Yakov groaned as I held him in my arms.

"Don't mind all that!" I looked around the chaotic destruction. "Can you stand? W-Where is Yuri-?"

"Victor-!" Yuri gasped.

I froze there on my knees with Yakov in my arms in shock.

Yuri's change of clothes had been ripped here and there; he appeared he had also been hit in several places about his face and torso as the merman limped along next to a tall, masked individual who was holding pistol up near Yuri's face.

I wanted to scream Yuri's name, but the sight of blood trailing the side of Yuri's face…my blood boiled instead.

"How dare you!?"

The intruder dragged Yuri along a couple more steps. "Just here on business," replied a young man's voice.

"Are you a thief? Take what you want and leave us!" I demanded.

The stranger pressed the muzzle into Yuri's temple. "Oh I really wouldn't suggest that when what I want, well, what my contractor wants, is you gone, Sir Nikiforov."

"N-No! Please!" Yuri cried in tears.

The pistol in the man's hands was next fired into the ceiling. "Shut your whore mouth you freak!" He yelled into Yuri's ear.

Yuri tensed covered his ears. "Ah! Stop it!"

I had covered my head instinctively. "Leave him alone! I don't understand!" I shouted.

"You made some people very angry at the wedding today…" he taunted waving the gun around, so sure of himself. "You pushed them."

 _They overheard me?_

My thoughts raced as I tried to recall anyone suspicious near by, but I couldn't place any names with faces.

"Tell your 'boss' that if he hurts Chris and Galina and I'll end you!" I threatened.

Yuri winced as his captor squeezed their arm around his waist. "Oh no, those two can't be touched. No, no, too protected, any action against them would be too obvious and we need Sir Rossell, the scoundrel, alive. Your move to hand over the deeds was very clever on your part, but," he returned the pistol harder into Yuri's head, "not the smartest."

I took a sharp breath. "The mafia…Qadir said he didn't want to fight. If he was ever into it he'd ask the mafia to do it."

The masked man whistled. "Oh ho, the good Sir is so bright!"

"He had a debt to pay and needs the shipping company to do it doesn't he?" I continued, trying to seek answers.

"A perfect disguise to do our esteemed business," the thug chuckled darkly. "My, you are a bright one, good Sir- ARG!"

With a keen strike, the loyal poodle latched onto the thug's ankle. Yuri took advantage of the distraction to yank himself away, spin around and push the thug onto his back, half up the stairs that were behind him.

The angry girl snarled, snapped, barked, and tore at the man's jacket.

"Makkachin, heel!" I shouted, but it took two times before she followed my command.

The old gal whimpered as she retreated backwards slightly and spun around in circles between Yuri, Yakov and I and the panting, bleeding man untrusting and unsure.

"On guard! Sit!" I commanded.

Makkachin sat in high alert, ready to pounce if the thug moved an inch. Meanwhile, Yuri swiftly moved to grab the large pistol that had slid away from the intruder and gave it to me.

"I'll sick her on you if you move without my saying so," I warned the man.

The clock ticked, all was silent as my heart continued to pound in my ears.

The thug wiped his bloody lip. "I can hurt you for letting your dog on me, you know? I have the means."

I kept the safety of the gun off and kept it steady. "You know…a few weeks ago I'd extensively ask why you were here doing this to me, but, today, I just want you gone."

The clock ticked.

Yakov groaned slowly began to sit up, but I couldn't budge.

"Are you okay?" Yuri asked.

Yakov took Yuri's help to move him so he sat on the floor with the red couch behind him for support. "I think I am more…oriented now, thank you."

I fleetingly looked over his wounds. "Just take it easy-"

"Ha!" The man yanked another, smaller, gun from behind him.

'BANG!'

'Yip!'

Yuri choked before letting out a cry, bringing his hands to his face. "Makkachin, no!"

She was dead, instantly.

The thug rolled the chamber with his thumb before taking aim again. "And now you."

'BANG!'

"NO!"

. . . 'Tick' 'Tok' 'Tick'

Yuri had fallen onto the ground on his knees, covering his ears with his hands with tears streaking down his face.

"Yu…ri?"

Yuri looked up, unsure at first before his eyes widened as he scrambled to get closer to my side.

"You shot him!"

"He was going to shoot you!"

Yuri took a look at the gun in my hand, grabbed it and tossed it away.

"No wait-!"

Another shot fired.

"Ah!" Yuri latched onto me in that very split second.

I clasped a hand around the back of his head. "Idiot! You slide a gun away; you don't toss it!"

Yuri sobbed, hitting the back of my shoulders in a desperate tantrum. "I don't care!"

I pulled back and took his face into my hands so his eyes looked into mine. "I care, you fool!"

The clock chimed six and not a single one of us moved.

"Makkachin…" Yuri sobbed, "and then you almost died and…" Yuri sobbed into my shoulder. "I've never been so scared."

I stroked the back of his head, looking between him, Yakov and the rest of the mess.

"Yuri…do you need water?" I spoke slowly.

The lean arms held me tighter. "How can you ask me that? Now?" Yuri yelled, still upset.

"I can't lose you too," I replied in his ear before pulling back. "I…don't think I can carry you up the stairs… though I'd try."

Yuri's eyes widened slightly before a new downpour of tears welled up in his eyes. "Its been -sniff- two hours…I'm fine."

I put my hands on his shoulders. "Bullshit. You were physically assaulted," I spoke sternly, "Your head is bleeding from a cut on your forehead," I spoke even louder, "don't tell me you're fine!"

Yuri winced under my angry voice but he nodded rapidly. "The man pretended to have a delivery…Yakov…opened the door and was pushed back. It was -sniff- a blur. I was found myself running around while things were tipped over…I saw Makkachin run away when the man started to fire that gun…I was eventually tackled to the ground in the music room," Yuri bowed his head, unable to look at me. "We were there for about ten, fifteen minutes? Up until you came home."

 _This was all well too timed. They must have been at the party themselves._

I gazed over his wounds. "Ten minutes…what did they want from you?"

"I d-don't know, but they kept hurting me if I continued to struggle, refusing to be a prisoner. Eventually, within the first few minutes, I was tied to the piano foot."

His whole body was trembling so hard I couldn't bring myself to ask for more details.

I put my hands on my lap. "This is my fault. I should've been more careful I-."

Yuri looked up, shaking his head. "We all thought you giving up your company was for the best!" Yuri cried. "You were up late making phone calls and thrilled the change wouldn't disturb anyone."

My throat tightened and looked over to the bleeding out dead man on steps. "It disturbed plenty," I growled. "I should have presented the deeds after the wedding. I was so stupid."

"You would've ran out of time by the time, you told me this yourself!" Yuri chided. "You did nothing wrong."

"You were hurt. Yakov was hurt. Makkachin is dead. I did plenty wrong."

"The old girl," Yakov whispered as he started to stand, using the arm rest of the sofa, "was hero. You defended us and you defended what belonged to you."

"Yakov…" My voice trailed off as I watched the old man approached the thug on the floor.

The butler pressed his shallow cut with his blue hanky. "Your parents, rest their souls, would be proud of you whether you like it or not." He then bent over and pulled the mask away.

I gagged and covered my mouth.

There lied Georgi.

* * *

NOTES: Ma~kka~chin! *cries forever on the floor*

To be crystal, Yuri was NOT sexually assaulted.

Georgi. It was hard guys, however, I rather make a small nod towards the loose cannon Georgi from the mafia AU instead of making a faceless OC. ^_^;;

(Please keep spoilers out of any reviews or comments please and thank you. ^_^)


	24. Tender

Tender

My default. My urge. My need to understand why hit me like a tidal wave from behind.

But there weren't any answers. The opportunity was quite dead and gone.

Yuri frantically continued to rub his arms with his hands as streams of tears continued to roll down his face. I tried to pat his back but he didn't want to be touched as his anxiety was laid bare to see. I remained where I was in case, of course, on my knees and sick to my stomach.

"I-I don't understand. How could a such a kind soul do this?" Yakov asked with his shaking head in his hands.

 _There was no mafia. Georgi had no ties._

If he had a tie to anyone it was his Uncle's family, the Lord of Thorns at my side: Quadir Rossell.

And I had killed him.

It was in self-defense. I had two witnesses, but this scandal and tragedy would mean court that could be drawn out for months. Plus, just for being associated with me could hurt Chris and Galina as well, now worse because I was family. Regardless, I could find myself allowing to be falsely accused and written off if Yuri was ever threatened by Quadir further.

 _Wait…further…but he didn't want to fight._

I dug my hands into rug under me. It still didn't make sense.

"Did Georgi act on his own?" I mumbled. "Maybe Georgi overheard his uncle about the mafia in my office?" I hissed as my mind raced.

I sensed Yuri turned to me, but I didn't look at him.

"He didn't have family besides his extended members…"

 _Maybe he felt he had to?_

"Vitya, you still asking questions as if we have time, enough!" Yuri shouted.

"I have to know!" I roared, slamming my fists on the floor.

Yuri froze still with deer-wide eyes.

"This is who I am, Yuri! I have to know things! Humans have to understand things or we go insane!" I pointed at Georgi's dead body. "A wrong doing happened in my house and I killed. Others will need to know why so get over it!" I berated, running my hands irritably over my ears. "Graaaaah!" I eventually cried. "I don't know what do-!"

"Silence!" A voice echoed in the living room.

Yakov stood up and walked towards us. "You two are acting pitifully and I won't stand for it."

I hopped onto my feet. "How dare-!"

A pain struck my cheek. For the first time in my life I was slapped across the face.

The old man pointed to Yuri who remained on the ground. "Yuri is right. You two don't have time for questions," he remarked before he pulled me into a hug. "It is time to say good-bye and, before you say anything, I think you two should leave. Trust this old man to clean up as any good butler."

I pulled back. "Don't think you're taking the fall for this."

Yakov patted my shoulders. "You two went off to catch the eight o'clock train to Moscow to get away until further notice. A masked individual broke in here wishing to steal, threatening to kill me who was in their way as a witness. We fought over the gun, Makkachin was killed in the process." He raised his eyebrow. "Suitable?"

Yuri slowly raised up. 'You would do that?' was clearly written all over his face.

Yakov took a step back. "Don't cry over this old fart. I can't imagine Sir Chris or even my ex-wife not wishing to let me stay after a tragic event."

I pulled him into another hug. "But what if they don't buy it?"

"What can they possibly do to an old man who loves his family?"

New tears rolled down my face. "I feel like the ten-year old boy who had broken a trophy all over again...you were there, ready to take the blame."

"I'll miss you, Vitya. I can't have the family name hold you back when you're just in reach of happiness."

I kissed both of the old man's cheeks before hugging him one last time, pinching my eyes shut. "Spassibo…"

After a few moments, a couple fingers gingerly touched my hand. I opened my eyes and gave Yuri an apologetic look.

I pulled back and we both turned to face the young merman.

"Yuri..." my voice trailed off.

Yuri nodded without hesitation, as if he'd already forgiven my outburst. "Let's go to the lake."

"We hardly have time to skate, even if it's a last time."

Yuri shook his head. "No, I mean, go home…with me. This way you can't be tracked down and Yakov can't be blamed for what he doesn't know."

"I can't very well breathe underwater."

"Leave that to me."

I nodded. "I see…Yakov, call the police before the blood dries up."

"Yes, Sir."

I walked over and knelt to pet Makkachin's body one last time.

"Vitya…I am so sorry," Yuri apologized.

I remained there for several moments, petting her fur before I leaned over and kissed the old poodle's ear. "Good-bye sweet girl." I got up and bolted up the stairs. "Better get a few things before we go! I'll be right back!"

"Hurry!" Yuri replied.

I bolted to the bedroom. There were books, clothes, photos…

…but I didn't need those for where I was headed.

My heart jumped in my chest. I was about to leave...with him.

It was hardly a happily ever after, per se, but…

I shook my head and cemented my resolve.

…I'd be damned if I wasn't going to make it as close as possible in the near future.

I rushed to my closet and tore through the shelves and drawers to quickly find a small red box. I opened it to check and smiled. My mother's golden ring was still inside.

 _Hope it fits._

I put the box in it's matching, drawstring pouch, tying the pulled strings around my belt as I made my way back downstairs.

I had barely made it to the bottom of the stair case when there was a knock at the door.

There was no more time.

"Yuri, we need to go!" I hissed, taking his hand. "Yakov! I'll miss you!"

Yakov waved adamantly as we headed out the back door.

Barefoot and not at all dressed for the winter night in order to not leave a trace we sprinted down to the lake and didn't stop running until we reached the edge, holding our hands tighter than ever.

"A-Are you sure about this?!"

I nodded, looking at Yuri with panting breaths. "Y-You…turned my w-world upside down, my little f-fish..." I pulled his hand forward and kissed his right ring finger. "Stay close to me, will you?"

Under the moonlight Yuri smiled. "I-I love you..."

Yuri quickly kissed my hand in return before stepping onto the ice, making it melt under his foot. True excitement swelled in my chest. Yes, Yuri was my choice.

I didn't look back.

 _Dasvidaniya_

-The End-

* * *

Note:

Thank you for your support and I hope you enjoyed my first fan fiction! :D

I'd love to hear your thoughts! Leave a comment below and let me know.

Check out my sequel fic, 'Iridescent' if you like. :D

Catch me on Twitter ashleyscribe or you can follow me on Facebook under Johari Cosplays. :3


End file.
